Everything Has Changed
by MuffinBlueberry23
Summary: MODERN AU:Hiccup Horrendus Haddock lived a misery life. not really. filled with awkwardness and humiliation. What if he met someone, will Everything Change? or This person will try and get him out of his comfort zone -HICSTRID!-
1. Chapter 1

**Starting a new fic. HICSTRID!**

**Hope you like and enjoy this story, this was in my mind for a long time that I knew this should be made,**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, Yes. It's not a pretty name, but it might get stuck in your head, I'm sure not because of awesomeness, but maybe it's actually the weirdest and the most uncommon, no, not uncommon, the most unimaginable name for a human,

I asked my Mom how I got the name, And she told me this,

When I came out, she said my Dad and her were very happy, she held me in her arms for the first time, I was still crying at that time. Cause I just got out to the world,

Anyway, she told me I suddenly hiccupped, she said that it was so cute, She named me Hiccup.

I'm sure my Dad was not in favor to it, but who could argue with Mom? No one.

Today was a usual day, And I spend my afternoon in my room, actually doing nothing but lying on my bed and listening to some tunes,

The last couple of days are the days I hope would stay forever, we only have 3 days left of summer, I don't really like school. I have good grades which my parents are very content of. I just can't blend in the crowd. I've been in that school since I was freshman, now I'm a junior. I know people, they just don't get me.

And also I get bullied, I have no reason why I do, I intend to keep the thing to myself, it wasn't really something. Before, but now it somehow turned much worse like physically bullied kind of worse, I'm always thankful that the bruises or marks it leaves can be hidden by clothes, No one can notice it, even my Parents

I stood up from my bed to change the song that was currently playing on the speaker, I walked pass by my window, a truck pulled over in front of the house next to us, I noticed trucks pulling over in front of that house since the day before the day yesterday, I'm getting curious of who might live there

I took a time to look at the room from the neighbor's house, It's two windows are perfectly aligned facing my two windows. The whole room was painted pink, a few furniture already inside and some boxes, I noticed a desk in front of one of the windows, I thought of how awkward it may be If the person, who might use the room permanently decides to place the desk in front of that window, because that window is facing my window, where my desk is facing. Really awkward.

I picked a new song to play, I turned up the volume and went back lying on my bed, _I swear this time I mean it_ by Mayday parade started playing. I hope I get to sing this song to the girl of my dreams, but the thing is the girl of my dreams is impossibly to be mine, because unlike other ordinary girl. She's an actress.

While I enjoyed the song, I heard my Mom call.

"Hiccup, honey come down for a minutes please,"

I got up from my bed, turned the volume down, "Mom why?" I asked. I waited a second for her to respond

"You need to meet our new neighbor" she said. "Okay, I'll be there" I answered right after

I paused the song, took my phone and shove it inside my pocket. I decided to change my shirt into a much decent one, I picked a plain navy blued v neck to wear and headed down stairs.

Before entering the living room, I slid myself to the kitchen avoiding the _neighbors_ seeing me without my Mom on my side,

"So..What now?" I asked my mom, who was preparing 3 glasses of juice,

"You should meet our new neighbor, she's really sweet" My mom responded

"How many are they?" I cleared,

"She came alone, actually she brought us macaroni and cheese" she bubbly replied.

I took the tray of orange juice, leaving a weird look at my mom, She nodded me to go on, which I did, the thought of the woman bringing us a food is nice, especially mac and cheese, cause that's my favorite.

I walked down the hall, still nervous to show my face to new people. I still continued. Before I needed to make a turn to the living room, My heart felt empty and I actually seemed nervous, I started to feel my legs being all wobbly, but I still continued even though I was dying to go back.

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

* * *

I'm Astrid Hofferson , blogger, a fangirl, and someone who would actually prefer wearing sneakers rather 2-4 inches high heels, and also reading books, specifically John Green's The Fault in Our Star cause it never failed me to look at the aspect of the world about life differently

I shuffled hurriedly across my room, trying to make sure that I won't leave something really important. I am about to leave. Again, and I never really wanted the idea of leaving, but I do like the part where someday you'll come back again. But also in that part, there is something I don't like

But then again, I can't disagree, I have to leave. I am assigned for a new movie that I'm going to be in, shooting begins in a week so, schedule, I need to follow them. And yes I'm an actress.

"Astrid Lisa is here to pick you up!" My mom called from downstairs,

"I'm coming" I replied back.

I struggled pulling my luggage down, it was only one, but heavy, so heavy that the wheels barely make a difference. It's just clothes, and other stuff.

I arrive at the Living room, My parents and Lisa was there waiting for me, Lisa.

She's not related to us but we treat her as one. We met her at my very first movie project. She is one of the make -up artist. We just got close and after the shooting of the movie, we were still enable to keep in touch with her, I have next projects coming, my mom couldn't accompany me much cause it takes too many trips to different places, and it affects her job as an Assistant Director at a very big company, my Dad could not too, because He's the manager of the most known food corporation, My mom asked Lisa if she could watch over me, act as the one in charge, and there it began, I had more movie projects after it, and they always ask Lisa if she could watch over me,

And I'm always glad she's always available, We also got close to each other, like a sister thing. That's why I'm really happy, considering I'm an only child

"Hey, ready to go," I said upon entering cutting their conversation.

"Looks like you are ready to go" My Dad said, pulling me in a big and tight hug, so does my Mom

"Lisa, again Were very thankful that you are watching her for us," My Mom said.

"Oh, Mrs. Hofferson, not a problem, besides I have good times with Astrid" she answered

Mom and Dad walked us to the door

"Astrid be good, and call" My Dad advised I nodded in agreement and told them I would be a good girl and stay out of trouble

Lisa helped me with my things that she placed in the compartment at the back while I got inside of the car next to the driver, Lisa got in started the engine waved goodbye to my parent's which I also did and we went

"I have good news" Lisa started setting off the silence, I looked at her with high hopes thinking this might be something.

"THEY ARE GIVING US OUR OWN HOUSE TO STAY IN!" she squealed

I gave her a shocked goofy smile. "O-gosh really? THANK GODS! I DON'T LIKE STAYING IN HOTELS ANYMORE!"

"yea, me too. To quiet to make a noise."

"Haha, yea right!" I agreed.

We drove to the airport, when we got there, We were greeted by a Man name Nick, who escorted us to our private planning that was already waiting for us, He lead us to a secret hall directed to it, he said to avoid mobs.

I made an effort to wear a cap and glasses for "disguise" anyway people will notice me even if I do wear them,

After less than 2 hours, we have landed and was told to go to the house to see it, They told us that our stuff will be delivered to us, And so we did. Lisa drove a car, which is barrowed. For us to use whenever we wanted.

We arrived at the house, Lisa parked the car in front behind a movers truck,

I stepped out of the car and took a moment to look at the house, The outside was painted indigo, and the window panes and roof edges were painted white.

There was also a front porch with the floors and stairs painted white also, the frontyard does need a little fix, but I liked the huge tree at the left,

"Here it is, What do you think?" Lisa asked,

"Looks great actually, Let's go inside?" I replied

We went in to be surprised of a large fully furnished Living room,

"Too much for VIP huh?" Lisa breathed out.

"yea" I answered,

I walked further entering the Kitchen and Dining area in one room, Just like the living room, It was fully furnished.

I found the stairs to the way up, but beside it, around the corner was the door to the back yard.

I decided to check the upstairs first, Lisa took the time to admire everything they gave us,

Arriving at the second floor, I saw a hallway with four rooms, 2 doors facing each other,

I entered the first room, where I saw it painted in pink, I realized this was soon to be my room cause all of my stuff, who they asked me to prepare weeks ago was all here,

Not long after, Lisa arrived,

"look, I have stuff to do," I gestured inside my room,

"Wow! That sounds fun! I'm going to cook dinner," she said sarcastically going down stairs again.

Cooking dinner at 3:45 pm? Yea..

I started working in my room, it was filled of boxes were my stuff is, The first thing you see when you enter is my bed horizontally, vertically pointing to the wall opposite to it, I decided to leave it as it is, for tiring days, I wanted my bed to catch me quickly, There is also another door, at the other side facing my bed, I'll check it out later,..further beside my bed was a big window, showing the neighbor's also big window, showing the inside of the neighbor's room. I have nothing to put in this area, so I moved on

On the other end of the room is another big window, again, showing the neighbor's big window, showing the other part of it's room.

There is an L- shaped table in front of the window no. 2. So I guess. This is where my study table will be, if I will be studying while I'm here, I thought.

There was also a large shelf, 4 floors shelf, beside it a door, to a bathroom, completely clean white as heaven.

Guess my only problem is the contents of the box..

So I started digging out my stuff, one box at a time, started filling the shelf first. Brought out all the books I own from the box and placed them at the shelf.

Mostly It's Percy Jackson Books, and others I have read, Fault in our stars, Elite, Flipped,The Perk's of Being a Wallflower, Harry Potter.. But I'm most happy with the Percy Series. All 9 books, hell yea. I love them.

All those books took 2 floors of the shelf, but I decided to put books at the 4th and 2nd level only,

And that's one box done,

I opened another box, which revealed my Big Speaker, with two baby speaker included in it. I thought the perfect place for it is the 3rd floor of the shelf.

Included in the box was a small pair of speakers, where you can plug your phone and everything,

"Guess, I'll be putting this in the bathroom" I said.

Fact about me, I liked music a lot, even when I'm taking a bath, I need them.

I started another box which revealed all my study stuff, I placed my study lamp where it should be, and a mug with pens in it. The mug was hand painted like the cover of the book "Fault in Our Stars" cause I liked that book very much, and it left me with so much feels. Thank you John Green.

I also found my organ in one of the boxes, and I placed it by window no.1

Not long after, I was almost done, when our doorbell rang. Lisa might have answered it and called me down.

So I did and I saw her with a box. "It's yours," she said.

"Thanks" I replied

Went back upstairs and opened it, and I saw it was my collection of fan arts, fan gifts, and everything. A smile crept on to my face, and I started sticking fan arts on my wall, all the fan mails I've received for the past years I placed it in a beautiful box, of course designed beautifully, I placed the box on the 1st level of my shelf.

In the box. There was also a accessories hang-in, which is like what you hang in your coats, but smaller.

I hanged in there all the bracelets, rings, and necklaces my fans gave me. I try to wear 5 from it everyday, everyday different. So at least they know I wear it.

Not long after,

"Astrid come down here please?" I hear Lisa calling me,

"Wait-"

I went downstairs and

"can you please give this to the neighbors?"

"What?!" I asked.

"Yes. Astrid Hofferson" she replied.

"Yes, I'm an actress, but I still get shy and awkward to people!" I reasoned

"C'mon, please?" she insisted, giving me a pirex of cheesy mac

"If I don't get back alive, It's your fault" I said.

"Pfft. As If your going to die.." she answered

"Yea! I will" I said, going outside, ready for awkwardness..

* * *

**SHOULD I CONTINUE? any comments? pls, guys. review if you think it was good :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I received many positive reviews, Thank you! Very much!**

**but GUYS! I need your help pls? I joined a contest and maybe you can vote for me please?**

**here, /qdiz93/vote?web=**

**PLEASE GUYS I REALLY NEED IT! my name is Trishia Hannah im the one with the poster, notebook, concert ticket and a banner etc.**

**PLEASE?! PLEASE?  
THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU VERRY VERY MUCH! XD**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

I walked to the house next door,

_O gosh, this is going to be awkward for me, _I told myself as I approach the door. I tried calming myself, but there is no turning back. .dun!

I knocked on the door, I waited for a few minutes for someone to open it then...

"Oh, Hello" a Lady with Auburn hair and eyes green as a grass of meadow opened the door.

"Hi" I said. Dumbly.

I stared at her for a sec. I was panicking so much.

"Oh, here. We would like you to have this Ma'am" I replied smiling.

"Thank you Dear, and please. Call me Mrs. Val" she answered

"Okay, here Mrs. Val" I agreed

"Why don't you come in?" she offered smiling sweetly at me,

I politely stepped in their house; it's very nice and Homey... As you walk in the door you will see their living room, with its sky blue color, it is very pleasing to the eyes. I also noticed a piano at the right.

"Please wait here" she said. And I nodded in response

I sat on a couch, and saw a long hallway further beside me, and if you think it's just a straight hall, you are wrong, you can turn right. And you're already in their kitchen, if you turn left. Well there's their dining table. No doors, just as opening so I happen to see it. At the very end of the hall was the stairs.

I saw her walk down the hall and.

"Hiccup, honey come down for a minutes please," She called from the stairs

Hiccup?! That's a weird name... I thought

"_Mom why?"_

"You need to meet our new neighbor" Mrs. Val replied

"_Okay, I'll be there"_

I noticed some photos on top of the table next to me.

A big figured Man, a Baby and Mrs. Val

Then the next was The Big figured man, wearing suit, Mrs. Val very lovely at her red dress. And the boy, Hiccup. I bet he's like 6 in here,

"He's scrawny looking..." I said.

I jolted when I heard a glass break, I turned around, and there was a guy standing. Staring at me, his mouth hanging open.

I don't know how to react, I just stared at him my mouth hanging also.

Not long after, Mrs. Val came,

"What happened?" she asked with much concern

Her son went back suddenly in reality, "Oh, Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" He said. Starting to carelessly pick up the broken pieces of glass,

Mrs. Val went back to the kitchen to get some rag or something.

And I was just standing there. Not aware of what I should do, _he made a big mess on their carpet_ I thought. _OH SHUT UP ASTRID TRY TO BE HELPFUL! _My mind has its own orders. Creepy.

"Ouch!"

The Guys winced in pain which startled me a little, I saw blood draining out of his fingers.

Usually it's small amount of blood, but no. It was like a river flowing.

_Blood! He's hurt, am I just going to stand here?! _

I was really panicking, I don't know what to do, should I leave? _No! that will be impolite... right._

Mrs. Val came holding a rag in her hand. When she saw that her son's hand was bleeding, she was very shocked, "O-gosh Hiccup! Look what happened to you!" she said.

She dropped the rag on the floor and went back to get something, not long after, she have the medicine kit with her,

"Hiccup, stop that and get over here" she demanded, her voice filled with worry.

"Oh, no. Mrs. Val, Please let me help," I offered.

I don't really know where and how I said that finally,

"Thank you" she said, and handed me the first aid.

I waited for the guy, Hiccup to go to me so I could help him with his bleeding hand. _Why is he walking so slow?! His hand is bleeding!_

I moved a space for him at the couch, he seated beside me and let me have his hand. The cut was huge. I feel myself turn soggy in the sight of it.

"Does it hurt?" I asked while I clean it,

He shook he's head

I continued my work, while Mrs. Val was cleaning up the mess, I looked at his soon, clearly. He's avoiding to looking at me,

_This is awkward. _I thought

I wrapped the wound in bandage and thankfully it stopped bleeding.

"There you go," I said. Forcing a smile even it was so awkward for me, He nodded, "Thanks" he mumbled.

We sat their awkwardly, Mrs. Val was finished and returned to the living room,

"I'm sorry I made you wait," She said. Wiping her hand with the end of her Blouse

"It's ok Ma'am, It was no problem," I said smiling and standing up, putting the first aid kit on the couch , "I guess, I have to go," I said.

"Oh, okay. Thank you for that Mac and cheese Dear," she said with a smile, "Hiccup, why don't you lead her to the door" she continued

I looked at him, he looked at his Mom, "O-okay" he said unsure. I went to the door, I'm aware that he's just behind me,

I got through the door, "Bye" I said, "Bye" he replied, as he made a small crack at the door, and finally closing it,

Taking a few seconds, I breathed out a sigh of relief,

"That was far off, one of the most awkward situation I have been in my entire existence like oh gosh!"

I walked back to the house, In I go, pass the kitchen where…

"How did it go? I'm glad your still alive," Lisa teased

"You don't know what just happened, But. I'm alive and breathing thank you!" I replied, going straight upstairs,

"Oh Hey! Our stuff from the Airport just came!" Lisa shouted,

"Thank you!" I replied.

As I got in, I saw my suitcase on my bed, I excitedly opened it and I took out my laptop and my Samsung galaxy note.

"Gosh! I've been waiting for this!" The thought of having these things made me really happy, cause if I don't do anything. I spend most of my time in the internet.

I was ready to feel the presence of social media again, when I realized. We still don't have an internet

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"_Astrid?! Are you okay?" _

Lisa might have heard me,

"Um, Yes! Perfectly fine!" I replied,

"_You know, sometimes your freaking me out Astrid!" _I heard her answer

_Okay, okay, I freak people out..._

I sighed in annoyance to think we don't have internet, I won't get updated about stuff. So I decided to work on my clothes, when I realized, I have no cabinet to put them into, I thought of going in the other rooms to check if they have a spare

And luckily, they do. It wasn't really hard to bring it to my room because it had wheels.

* * *

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

I closed the door and tried to avoid my Mom about what happened,

"Hiccup?" she called,

"Mom! Look I'm sorry! I didn't mean to break the glasses! I-

"The glasses were just fine, Dear. Does it hurt?" she asked.

I looked at my hand that was perfectly bandaged by, Astrid...

"Yep, I'm good" I answered walking down the hall heading for the stairs.

"You know she looks familiar..." My mom started which made me stop

_Please don't remember my poster of her in my room, please don't remember it!_

"She's the girl in the poster in your room! Is she?!"

_I give up. Mom_

"Yes?" I replied.

_Please don't say anything more please? Please?_

"No, wonder she looks so familiar, oh well. Dinner is almost done" she said

"Okay.. I'll be in my room,"

I walked upstairs and As I entered, I landed on my bed, I stood up to peek at my window and she is putting her clothes in her cabinet,

I went back lying on my bed,

_So, she's our new neighbor, Astrid Hofferson. My celebrity crush! She looked so beautiful in person. The way her really soft hands touched mine._

"And the way I was humiliated in front of her!"

I got up from my bed and remembered just what happened, I looked at the poster my Mom was talking about and I took it from the wall. I fold it and placed it at the very deep place in my drawer. Of course I wouldn't rip her poster. But I should take it off, she might see it and think of it as. Creepy.

I personally don't want to freak her out.

My mind went back to the last 30 minutes that have happened. My life is a total failure!

"I've met my celebrity crush! And she met me, I'm not sure if she knows my name, but if she does, that's so embarrassing! AND THE WORST PART IS! MY FIRST TIME MEETING HER I WAS A TOTAL HUMILIATION! A NERD! AGH!"

_Hiccup, just calm down. Everything will be fine. She's an actress, she'll meet you and forget you again_

The thought of it made me a little better, but I hope she knows how much I stalk her in every social media I know she has. Yes creepy. But I'm a fan, don't judge me,

I still dream of that follow back in twitter.

"Never mind. Impossible to happen anyway"

I let my mind pass out to bunch of things, When I heard the door close

"_I'm Home!"_ a big thunder of voice called

I went downstairs because when my Dad arrives, It means Dinner.

When I got downstairs, We all settled. Said our graces and started eating. Our Dinner was Mac and Cheese, which Astrid brought. It was heavenly delicious.

My Dad talked to us about his Day at work. And he told me how I feel going back to school and I said. I'm good going back even if I'm really not. My mom also told him that the food we were eating was from our neighbor. Leaving the part where I broke the glasses and the one who brought us the food was the girl in the poster in my room.

And after Dinner, Dad pulled something and gave it to me. Wrapped in an old paper. I opened it. It was a book. "Mark Of Athena" the third book in the series Heroes of Olympus.

"Wow! Dad. Thanks" I said looking excitedly to start reading it. I have read the first books and it was awesome

"Well go on, you can read it upstairs" He said

"Thanks Dad" I said again before leaving.

* * *

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

I finished putting my clothes in the cabinet, after that We had dinner. Lisa told me that I should get some sleep because tomorrow, We are going to meet some of the cast, producers. And the Director of the movie I'm going to be in. They said we have to set meetings before we start,

After Dinner, I did get my sleep to prepare myself for meetings..

* * *

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

The next morning I woke up. Two days left before school starts again. I ran down to the backyard, I went to a dog house where Toothless should be.

He also has a weird name.

I lifted it up, and He's not there. Usually he stays inside the house, but he peed on the carpet and needed some discipline. This happens sometimes.

"He ran Off!" I said. I'm sure it's about 9 in the morning. I went back inside to tell my mom.

Dad was early gone for work. Mom was making her coffee, "MOM! TOOTHLESS RAN AWAY!" I said.

"Nah, He's probably around here" she said.

"NO MOM! HE IS!" I looked at my Mom with worried eyes.

"Oh gosh I'll call the pound" She said going to the phone. I went back upstairs to start making some fliers that I lost my Dog.

Not long after My Mom came in and told me they don't have Toothless. I got really worried and Started printing copies out.

I have like 20 copies, I don't care. I haven't had breakfast it's like 9:30, I went out to stick some posters, hoping to find him quick.

* * *

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

We just got back from the meeting. It's 2:30 in the afternoon. We just discovered that there is a possibility the movie might be cancelled due to the lack of budget. But I already flew to this place for that movie and it has the possibility to be cancelled? Plus, I denied two new movie projects just for it.

This is so much problem.

I entered my room just to see my room messy as hell. As if a Tornado passed here and left everything topsy turvy, My Bed was a mess, My blanket in on the floor, my pillows are everywhere. The books were on the floor!

I spotted something moving under my blanket. I slowly moved towards it and pulled the sheet off.

I should have gotten angry because I found out who did this to my room

"aww! A dog!"

I saw a black beagel in my room. I saw the collar in his neck "Toothless" that's a pretty weird name.

I lifted up and he was so cute, "I'm sure someone is looking for you but I'm going to keep you safe until I find your owner."

* * *

**OK, how do you like this one XD!**

**anyway Guys, can u please vote? i will be really happy if you do. PLEASE DONT FORGET TO VOTE ME PLEASE?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! So at CHAPTER 5 the story, will officially like. the main story, will begin. all of this are just like introductions and everything.. :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**Astrid's P.O.V.**

I played with toothless after I have cleaned the mess he made. He's very cute I want to crush him to death. Not really,

"Where's your owner?" I asked him. He barked in response then hanged his tongue out which made him much more adorable.

I went to the kitchen to get him some water. I placed the bowl in front of him and he drank the whole thing.

"Wow, Your thirsty" I said. "Hope you're not hungry" I continued.

He barked.

I'm afraid that meant yes.

I went down to talk to Lisa,

"Lisa, can we please go to the grocery store? I am in need of something.." I asked kindly,

"And what's that supposed to be?" she asked.

"I need dog food" I answered.

"What for?"

"For a Dog.." I said.

"C'mon, drive you there." She responded.

"Thanks!" I said with a smile.

I went back to my room and looked for a bag where Toothless might fit. Luckily. I did found one and we left to the grocery store.

On our way. I thought Lisa would ask me about the bag I brought with me, but she didn't, so I guess she didn't notice it.

We entered the grocery store and walked straight to the dog food section. I was bringing the bag with Toothless in it. When we arrived at the aisle. I took Toothless out.

"ASTRID WHAT IS THAT?!" Lisa asked. A little screaming.

"SHuSH! It's a dog" I answered keeping my voice down "Why do you think I need Dog food for?" I continued.

"The owner might be looking for that dog!" she explained

"I know, I know. I am very alert to look out some fliers with this puppy cute face." I replied hugging Toothless in a manner that won't crush him.

"Ok, Boy where's your food? Go get!"

I let go of Toothless and he ran across the aisle. He stopped and started jumping at a certain dog food.

"Good Boy! You're so smart" I said picking him up

"So this is what you eat?" I asked him to make sure

He barked. And I think that means yes,

We purchased the food and went back home immediately.

When we got home. I fed Toothless while Lisa called for Pizza night.

* * *

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

"Mom, where could he be?" I never been so scared in my life.

"Don't worry, He'll be fine" my Mom encouraged.

"I called the pound. They don't have Toothless" Dad announced sitting back on his chair.

We have finished eating but I have no appetite now that my dog is missing.

"Hiccup, honey. It's getting late. Why don't you go to sleep, we'll keep looking for him."

When my Mom tells me something. I always do it, whatever she says it always makes me feel better,

I kissed my Mom on her cheek and hugged my Dad goodnight. I went to my room and just lied there. I still didn't want to go to sleep. But later on. I did without noticing.

I woke up the next day and told myself that I should really find Toothless because Tomorrow is the start of school. Again

It was 10:30 in the morning, I was greeted by Mom with breakfast already prepared. I sat on a chair and started eating even a little amount,

"Still no sign of him, I'm sorry" My mom said patting my shoulder.

"I'll find him, He's out there" I said.

I finished breakfast and was about to head out with some fliers to look for Toothless

"Oh, wait Hiccup!" My Mom called, "Can you please return this Pyrex to our neighbor?"

I sighed in defeat taking the Pyrex and walked to Astrid's house,

"My life couldn't get any worse than this" I muttered.

I walked up to the door and pushed the doorbell, I waited for a few seconds and no one answered,

"Hello?" I called. And still there was no response.

I turned and thought of going back to the house and thought that they might went somewhere. But then I heard the glass break. I knocked on the door, but still no one responded,

I thought of going in, the door wasn't locked anyway,

"No way. That would be trespassing " I thought

"_NOOOOOOOOO!" _I heard Astrid scream from the inside

I didn't have any choice, I stormed inside the House

"Hello?!" I asked. I called,

Silence went around the house. I heard footsteps going down the stairs and I thought. If this happens to be a thief. I will smack this Pyrex in his face.

I went closer to the stairs, my fliers in tacked in my armpit, and I was holding the Pyrex ready to strike. My legs are going all shaky. This is the first time I'm going to fight a thief. And I also fear for my life and also Astrid's

I saw shadows going down and-

"Oh, Hey!"

Astrid. I saw Astrid, I was super close throwing the Pyrex at her. I slowly put the Pyrex down and hold it in a decent position, I noticed that she was a mess but still beautiful at the same time, the pants and the shirt that she was wearing was wet at the end.

I couldn't get over the fact that I made the wrong move in front of her again.

"Oh, I'm... I ah- the Pyrex, I'm going to... uh, return it" I said. This is the worst sentence I delivered.

"Thanks" she said smiling.

She took the Pyrex and I moved back giving her space to walk in, she went to the kitchen and I just stood in the same spot "I'm sorry I didn't answer the door, I was doing something and-"

She stopped. She is staring at me, something made her stop. I started panicking. I'm not sure if I looked fine, but I'm getting really uncomfortable with the silence,

"I better go, I still need to… do something" I said. Wanting to get out of my current situation, I walked to the door.

"WAIT!" Astrid called which made me very surprised,

"What's that paper with you?" she asked standing not far from me,

"It- um….a, flier" I answered smacking my forehead for answering dumbly,

I saw that she looked kind of freaked out but showed a smile.

"Can I see one?" she asked. I gave her a copy and she took the time to look at it,

I waited for a few seconds. I'm standing not far from her. This could be good but with my dog lost.

"Toothless?!" she said

"Um. Yea... I know it's a weird name-

"I know where he is!" she exclaimed which made me filled with happiness,

"He's upstairs! I found him yesterday" she explained going upstairs. I had doubt in following her, but I did.

She led the way and I was right behind her. By the door of her room, she stopped. I looked at it to know why she looked so shocked.

Then, right there. Her room was a complete mess, paw prints was left on her white carpet, I felt afraid that she might get angry at me because Toothless turned her room into a complete mess,

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry about Toothless" I said

She giggled,

I looked at her strangely and she walked inside her room.

"Look at your room, it's a complete mess, I really apologize I-

"Ha-ha, its ok, Toothless is really adorable; it's so hard to get mad at him." She explained while she looked for Toothless under her bed .

She then pulled Toothless out still dripping wet

"I was, giving him a bath... when you came" she said, giving Toothless to me. I couldn't help but feel embarrassed again because of the trouble this dog gives.

"Just wait here" Astrid said. Going inside the bathroom only to come out with a towel,

"Is that towel... yours?" I asked. I noticed that it was pink. And I know pink is her thing.

"Yes, but well, I got a spare so no problem" she answered

She dried Toothless while I hold him, she took Toothless sat on the bed and continued.

I felt really awkward I just wanted to leave and faint on the floor of my own room.

"Here, he's ready to go" She said smiling. Have I told you she's so beautiful when she smile,

I took Toothless, looking around at the mess, I really really felt guilty, Toothless did this, his my dog, my responsibility, which also makes it my fault.

"Um... what about your room?" I asked.

"You can always clean a room" she answered.

"I should really help you..." I said.

"really? You'd do that?" she asked. Starting to pick up her pillows from the floor.

"Um.. yeah. It's my dog's fault anyway"

I showed Astrid an encourage -able smile. I put Toothless down on her bed where she said it was fine. I helped her with the mess, also her white bathroom became really muddy because of the dirt that came from Toothless,

Some of her books shattered off the shelves, her mug containing with pens fell over her desk. Good thing the carpet avoided it from breaking. But a glass did break in the bathroom. And that was the one I heard,

Minutes later, we were not far from finishing, I saw Toothless all snuggled up and asleep silently. Just to tell. Astrid and I worked quietly, but she does share some things to me, and I do ask some questions in what I should do to her stuff. And no other else. I'm not sure If I'm the one making her very uncomfortable turning every second awkward and awkwarder..

I did asked her why she was alone in the house, and she told me Lisa went out to go to a meeting for her new movie and also went to apply a new internet connection.

And so that answered my questions why she haven't been tweeting for almost a week.

We finished cleaning and everything. Honestly I felt tired but I tried to hide it so I would not look as if I was forced to help her. It was time for me to go, Toothless was still asleep. And I still needed to bring the bundle of fliers I brought with me earlier,

But Astrid did insist that she carry the papers for me while I bring Toothless back to the house.

When we got to our house, I quickly placed Toothless on the couch so Astrid wouldn't wait too much. I took the papers from her and told her goodbye

* * *

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

Toothless did made another mess of my room today, but it was alright from me, He is really cute. Makes me wanna have my own dog.

The process of cleaning might have taken much longer cause the mess Toothless made earlier was ten times messier than what he did in the first time, oh well, I'm thankful that our neighbor did help me, and everything.

Honestly. I did try to make a good talk with him, but he was just.. shy I guess, I bet he wanted more of silence than talking, anyway I do like that sometimes but there are times where I really am capable of annoying someone because of my talkativeness

I sat in front of my desk. Doing nothing, I looked at the time using my phone and it read 4:45 p.m.

Still Lisa haven't arrived yet, I'm kinda starving but nevermind… I bowed my head on my desk. Really have no plans in what I should do. No internet so, tweeting. . is not an option. I looked at my shelf and I'm just too lazy to read anything right now, I tried to feel if I am in the mood for some sketching/ drawing. I like drawing very much, everything about art. But I have my mood depended on it's outcome, weather to be awesome or not.

I was left with absolutely nothing to do, I do feel tired so. I guess I'll nap.

* * *

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

She's very nice and all, I think she became close with Toothless in only a day,

"Don't you Bud?"

I asked Toothless while I sat on my desk and He was just in my room. Thankfully after what have happened, his punishment is over, which means he can now go inside the house

He barked wagging his tail

And I think that meant yes,

I faced my window only to see Astrid asleep on her desk, normally. A fan would take a picture of it and post it somewhere. But it's too much like paparazzi and stalking at the same time resulting to being a very creepy and kind of obsessed fan. And another if she saw that picture, Obviously she'll know I took it. Cause, obviously.. my house… next to hers,

One fact I can share about Astrid is that she really care for her fans. Like really. There is a time where some fans of her made a "Fan Gathering" I was supposed to go there but due to school, I didn't.

The Admin of the group spread the information where they will all meet and what time and what are the things they might do. And without them knowing, that "Fan Gathering" news got to Astrid and she decided to go there which really surprised them. I can call them lucky cause she spent the entire time with them having fun, sharing stories. Taking photographs, and signing autographs and everything. And when I knew that happened I was literally crying of jealousy for three days. And I cursed school for being the reason of me not meeting her on that day.

* * *

**How do you like the story so far? PLS REVIEW, also. In the next chapter. NEW CHARACTERS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

I woke up. lazily lifted my head. Slowly blinking my eyes open I turned my alarm off and sat straight on my head

"Today is the day that I've been fearing" I turned my head to the left looking out of my window, I can see Astrid in her bed still all snuggled silently sleeping

"she's lucky she doesn't need to go to school. " I muttered standing up and going to the bathroom to take a bath.

I came down to the dining table all dressed with my bag on my shoulder, I took a seat to have some breakfast putting my bag on the floor. Toothless was also eating in his food bowl not far from me

"So, excited for your first day of school?" My mom asked as she gave me my plate of eggs and bacon.

"Mom, I'm not 3rd grade anymore.. you'll realize school is,.. not that cool" I answered giving her a faint smile.

As I finished, I brushed my teeth and right on time the school bus stopped in front of our house.

When I stepped inside, almost all of the seats were taken. At the very end of the bus. I saw Fishlegs, He usually just try to blend in with his friends, beside him, was Ruffnut, a girl with blonde hair and a mouth like a grenade that won't stop exploding. He laughed loudly with his Twin brother Tuffnut, who could be mistaken to be Ruffnut if not only for her braids. But that still happens. And besides Tuffnut was Snoutlout. All the girls in the campus knows him for being handsome. I think he is, but sometimes he can be such a jerk. He always boast about things that other people can do to.

I let all the four of them endlessly laugh and shout loudly all the way to school. I choose to seat at the very first seat in the bus. Easy to get to. Far from those I don't want to be close with.

In riding the school bus, it has been a tradition that. Where you choose to sat in, That's where you'll be ti'll the end, And I hope that wont change. Because I happen to have no one seating with me, which for me was alright, but kind off disturbing since I am labeled as school emo. Which obviously I'm not, I do not wear dark clothes and thick black eyeliners and bangs that cover your hair and everything, But choosing that as it is will be better than to be disturbed by bullies. Emo, yes.. one of the things they call me.

The Bus went to a full spot and I wanted to be the first one in class so I may choose a good seat where I'll be stuck for the whole year.

Thankfully I did, I scanned the whole classroom, there were nineteen seats all in all. 1st to 3th row has 5 seats to the back while the 4th has only 4.

I choose to seat at the 1st row, 2nd column. And after down. I let my self settle as I waited for the others.

They started to fill the room also picking the right seat where they want to get stuck for the whole year. As far as I can see. All these people are still the ones I have spent the last year with.

But luck seemed to be not on my side when Snoutlout decided to sit in front of me, besides him is Tuffnut, behind him is his Twin Ruffnut, and behind me, is Fishlegs

They seemed to be playing a prank on me for the whole frickin year. But I choose not to show them I was affected by their formation, I was perfectly cornered and I should start to learn how to deal with this people.

The rest got seated, and our teacher came in, Ms. Carolinda. I heard she is very kind so I'm putting my hopes on her whenever in get stepped on by these freaks.

The rest of the school went usually like before. Sit in class try to listen. Sit alone in the cafeteria. Go to the library in free times. Sit alone again in lunch. Read a good book at the football field, sitting on the bleachers, Ride the bus. And I'm home.

I hope that changes even just a little bit. I'm sick of my life and not far from thinking of it. I might actually try suicide. Not far.

That night after dinner, I sat on my bed, looking out of the window. Seeing Astrid with her laptop, lights off ,sitting on her bed, She's probably scrolling down through her dash in tumblr. She randomly laughs in what she sees, which made a smile on my face.

Honestly if it wasn't for her, If I hadn't met her, I think my life is colorless, She gives me hope. That smile she does, she puts it on my face. Through the times I've been a fan of her. I can say she's a very positive person. She doesn't easily give up. And in one of her interviews at a talk show, she said that she would be willing to hug someone if she sees that person needed it. And I hope I can just walk right in front of her and ask one of her hugs. Because I really need one.

I lied on my bed, and with the size of my window. I can still see her in her room. Every night in the back of my mind. I always wish that she stays safe. Because without her, I'm nothing and That she continues what makes her happy. Because it also makes me happy.

I stared at the ceiling, letting out a sigh. "I'm tired of this."

I closed my eyes. And not long after. I slept

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

I woke up and we got a letter saying that the movie I'm supposed to work on. Is delayed.

I really felt something close to frustrated because I already moved to this place for it. And they advised that I should do something productive. Like school. They already went to a school that I might attend to. If I wanted it there. which will accept me in that day that I could start

I called my Parents and told them about the news and they agreed in me going to temporary school, They told me they will call my virtual school to start giving me lessons by Monday. But I interrupted them quickly and suggested if It's okay to go to a real school. They thought for a moment but agreed in the end.

This got me excited because I have been in virtual school since the start. Mom told me that, They will send me school supplies that I may need so I don't need to go to the mall with Lisa so it wouldn't be hard for both of us.

And after getting that letter early in the morning. We did nothing else but stay in the house.

At night after Dinner, I did checked my tumblr and also talked to some of my fans in twitter.

And I also watched videos in youtube by my favorite YouTubers.

I always think I should start a Youtube channel, anyway I think I could handle it,

The next Morning. My school supplies did arrive and called my parents to tell them Thanks, Lisa asked me if I wanted to go the school later that day to get enrolled. And I said If we could just go there tomorrow. I might start Monday next week.

In the afternoon. I finally decided to run a youtube Blog. And I recorded my very first video entitled "First Evah Y-Blog" which just explains why I wanted to start, And I told them that I was inspired by Dan and Phil and Jack And Finn Harries And Troye Sivan, and many more, I also explained that my Youtube videos will be random at most of the time.

I didn't tell them I might also do cover videos, but that will come. After it. I posted it, tweet about it in tweeter and received most of the response that I should make another video right away.

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

School was a stress. I decided to walk my way home and avoid the people in the bus. I listened to some songs and tried to let my mind to forget everything for a moment

_**"Lost And Found"**__  
_

_Old man on his way back home late from work today  
Far out on a dirt road, he couldn't find his way  
With tears in his eyes he knew there's no one in sight  
And tried to tell himself that it'll be alright_

Why's it always darkest right before the dawn?  
If liars can be honest, and right can be wrong  
When you find a doorway, are you in or are you out?  
You have to stand up before you fall down  
You need to get lost before you get found

Young girl with a broken heart walking home alone  
Teardrops made of Maybelline on a goodbye note  
And looking down at the shadows on the ground, she almost didn't see  
A blue eyed man with a flower in his hand  
Walking right out of her dreams  
And she said,

Why's it always darkest right before the dawn?  
If liars can be honest and right can be wrong  
When you find a doorway, are you in or are you out?  
You have to stand up before you fall down  
You need to get lost before you get found

We're never gonna know it all  
Like houses we will fall  
And break in stormy weather  
And be put back together better  
We're never gonna know the way  
Never gonna know which words to say  
And don't you worry it'll be okay

Why's it always stormy right before the calm?  
Why are we so lonely before it's said and done?  
Why's it always darkest right before the dawn?  
If liars can be honest, and right can be wrong  
And when you find a doorway, are you in or are you out?  
You have to stand up before you fall down  
You need to get lost before you get found

When I got in my room, I fished for my phone in my pocket, I got a notification tweet from Astrid. I tapped it and I saw a video link. I took a seat on my bed waiting for it to load. And when it did, I discovered the news that she started her own Youtube channel.

After I watched the video. I tweeted her if she can make an #AskAstrid video.

I'm sure it has no chance of getting a reply or even just to be seen by Astrid. Probably it might be buried in her notification already.

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

At dinner. I talked to Lisa that I wanted to get enrolled tomorrow,

"If you want that. You need to wake up early" she said while she chew.

"Sure. Won't be a problem. The fact that I'm a heavy sleeper, I can wake up" I answered confidently.

After it. I suggested that I take care of the dishes. And she can go do whatever she wants to.

Around 9. I finished, cleaned myself up for bed so I can wake up early for tomorrow. I looked at my window and noticed the guy Hiccup in his phone.

He's actually nice. But just really awkward. Like me, but he.. He's nervously awkward. I hope that changes even for a little seriously.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY!**

I woke up looked at my phone which is on the table next to me bed

"OH GOSH IT'S 6:30 AM!"

I ran to the bathroom. Got dressed and raced downstairs where I found Lisa preparing breakfast

"WOAH There Astrid! What's happening, Got a race to win?" she laughed at me.

"Am I not late yet?" I asked. Not really aware of everything

"It's still early, Will leave at 7:15. You don't want to get mobbed. Don't you?" she said.

"No.. yes, OK.. I thought I was late.

When we left to go to the school, Lisa got me to wear a hoodie and a shades. When we got there, everyone is in their classes and the hall was empty. We went to the principals office. Where their conversation got a little long that I excused myself to go to the comfort room

Mr. ButtKick. Don't ask me. That is what I heard he said. He told me the directions and I left.

He said. From his Office. The comfort room is just down the hall, after two rooms. Then turn left and I'll see it right there.

_I'm almost there, just have to turn lef-_

"OUCH!" I screamed as I tumbled butt first on the floor.

After what happened. Thankfully the hood was still covering my head and the shades weren't knocked off, I turned to see a guy. Wearing a ¾ sleeved shirt. It's sleeve and it's collar line was army green kinda color and the rest was dirty white.

I saw him fell face flat on the floor. He must've tripped or something. But the way I fell actually hurt like I couldn't get up

"I'M SORRY!I'M SORRY!" the guy said as he stood up.

He went to me and pulled me up using his two hands. I got nervous that he saw my face so I tried to hide it more from him.

"Yeah. I'm sorry too.." I said. Avoiding his gaze

"LOOK! I'M REALLY SORRY! I'M JUST LATE!" he lastly said then he ran off.

I didn't saw his face. But I'm really really hurt and I think that will last for a couple of days.

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

The fact that I'm sick of school. MADE A BIG KARMA ON ME!

I WAS LATE! Yes. And being late is kinda being humiliated.

I didn't bother to get breakfast at that time. I just ran to school and it was like 7:30. And that is like 30 minutes of our first sub.

In my way in I bumped into someone. I fell face flat!

It really hurt! Really!... but I am really sorry for that person I bumped into. I was really late you know.

I got to my room and walked in.

"Sorry Miss Carolinda for being late" I huffed when I walked in making the whole class plus her look at me.

"Did you won your marathon Hic-Cup?" Snoutlout asked making the whole class laugh. He actually called my name as if he Hiccuped

Ms. Carolinda sushed everyone and gave me a warning about it.

I hope that's the only bad thing that happens today. Because I don't want anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Im BACK!... i intoduced some of Astrid's new classmate here. I'm planning to introduce them all honestly. anyway.. describing the seating arrangement. I hope u understand those. It was kinda my problem, anyway the minor characters in this story. I will mention their features so u wont get confused**

* * *

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

I really got excited for school after the principal told me that I could start immediately if I wanted to. instead of starting on Monday next week. I'm going to start tomorrow!

I packed all my stuff that I will need and tweeted before I went to bed

"_My butt hurts. Thanks to the random guys that bumped me at school"_

I am very excited and nervous at the same rate. I have no experience of school in my entire life. But I am afraid of "bullying" that's the thing that disturbs me about school. But despite that I'm also looking forward meeting new people

Anyway. I'm not sure if I'm ever going to ride the school bus… But Lisa is giving me a ride to school and will pick me up right after.

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

"IT WAS HER?!" I almost dropped my phone upon seeing this.

"ASTRID WAS THE ONE I BUMPED EARLIER?! BUT WHAT WAS SHE DOING IN OUR SCHOOL?!... SHE HATES ME NOW!" I scared myself in the thought that she might be angry at me

I looked across my window. She is already asleep

"OOOOGOSH! I NEED TO SAY SORRY! PERSONALLY… But HOW?!" I thought for a minute. But nothing came to my mind

THIS WILL GIVE ME NIGHTMARES I'M SURE.

**NEXT DAY**

It was another day of pain. When I woke up from a dream that Astrid was following me because she wanted to kill me after what I did to her. I'm sure she wouldn't that. But it scared me. I woke up sweating like crazy.

I stepped on the bus that morning and seated at the first seat by myself. I have the seats only to myself. I listened to music with my phone on our way to school. And just looked outside the window.

We got in the classroom and there was a new empty seat at the very back. When Miss Carolinda entered our school and announced that we are going to have a new seatmate. She called Lawrence and asked if it was okay for him to be transferred to the new seat at the back by the window.

Lawrence got up hesitantly and he knew he has to give way.

Now Lawrence is seated at the 2nd row 3rd column sitting beside Fishlegs going to the left if you're facing the whiteboard and Fishlegs is sitting right behind me

"Thank you very much Lawrence. Giving up your seat was very kind of you" Miss Carolinda said showing a proud smile.

"Ma'am. Where's the new dude?" Snoutlout asked getting Miss Carolinda's attention.

"I bet he's invisible!" Tuffnut snickered and the whole class laughed. He manage to do a dude fist with Snoutlout

Miss Carolinada's smile change into a close anger. " Now class. If that's the way to welcome your new classmate, You better do a better one." Everyone turned silent

"I am expecting that you treat this person differently. She haven't been into a real school and giving her a wrong definition of it will be not good. And of course. I expect each and everyone of you to respect her as much as possible." She explained with a straight face.

I looked at the vacant seat. I thought it will make me comfortable If she decided to ask Ruffnut to transfer to a new seat. Sitting beside her doesn't really feel comfortable, she always gives me death glares and sometimes raise her eyebrow at me, I bet the new person sitting behind her will feel the same way

"So much for VIP" I manage to hear Snoutlout whisper.

Minutes passed in English with Miss Carolinda, we all heard a knock on the door and she went to answer it. It took a time after they finished talking. When they did our new classmate entered. Everyone was speechless

"_NO WAY!" _I thought to myself

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

In the first day of school. I decided to wear a Jake t-shirt from adventure time and a black sneakers. I used a galaxy designed backpack which is from Jansport.

I stood at the door of my room. I met my teacher and she looked really nice.

"Okay Astrid. After class, You'll see me already waiting for you, Okay?" Lisa asked

"Okay"

"Okay. Now you go make some friends," she lastly said then I went in

A bunch of new faces greeted me once I entered. I was nervous and I tried very hard to keep my knees from moving.

"Please introduce yourself Miss," The teacher said.

I don't know the much proper way to introduce myself. I already heard someone gasp, in horror maybe?

"Um… My name is Astrid Hofferson. And I will be your new classmate and I hope to get to know all of you" I said with a smile. If I knew that I needed to say something in front of the class. I would have practiced it while at home or maybe in the car.

"Thank you Astrid, that was very lovely" That teacher said. Which was Miss Carolinda.

She explained a few things to the class and I was still standing. I heard her say about me staying for a few months. But after that I didn't listen because I spent the time looking at all of their faces. There were all four rows, and each has five desk aligned straight going to the back, Looks like were all twenty in count including me. Not Ms. Carolinda ,Then I recognized a face. It was that guy named Hiccup.

"You may take your seat now Astrid" I heard Miss Carolinda said which startled me going back to reality. I stood there frozen for a moment. I can only see one seat available is behind a blonde girl with braided hair . My seat was at the 2nd row 3rd column

I walked pass a blonde dude and then the blonde girl who looks just like the blonde dude. I took my seat

I happened to glance up to this guy in front of him Hiccup who gave me a smile. And I gave one back to him. But then He winked at me

_Oh my freaking gosh! HE WINKED AT ME! _I exclaimed at the back of my mind. I don't really feel good in those kinds of interactions with random people I just met and haven't even know their name yet.

Time passed and it was my second subject. Math by . Math scares me like really. I have Dyscalculia. I discovered this way before. Actually. I diagnosed this to myself but I don't need medical check up to prove it, It is a kind of Dyslexia for math where the sufferer faces difficulty in understanding the numbers and mathematical calculation. Thank the heavens it went passed swiftly. And it already was recess.

I'm not really sure where to go. But I met Ruffnut who sat in front me, her twin Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Snoutlout. The one who winked at me. Right after the bell rang they asked me if I wanted to go to recess and sit with them. Of course I said yes. In the same time feeling guilty because I know I shouldn't just leave Hiccup without saying anything even just a Hi or something,

The walk in the hall was crazy. I mostly preferred walking in it without that kind of crowd. It kinda made it hard not only for me. But also for the new people I just met because they wait for me. One at a time, someone would call my name to have a picture with them, sign them an autograph, or ask for a hug. And all of those times, they would stop and wait for me. There are those people who greets me with a smile and continue to walk, or just simply wave

When we finally got there. I had hundreds of faces looking at me, some started pulling their phones out started to take some pictures. I only smiled or wave at them, We finally settled into a table, and I finally get to talk and know them more.

"So, Your Astrid Hofferson right?" The girl with the blonde braided long hair asked, Ruffnut

"Um, yea.." I answered awkwardly

"You're an Actress right? How come you're here, in this dumpsite" asked Tuffnut, chewing his burger

"Hmm, It's nice to experience school," I said." Actually, taking a real school was an option. And I usually go to virtual school" I finished.

"You might not like it here" the Guy Fishlegs said.

"I don't think so, everyone seems nice and I already met all of you" I said gesturing to all of them which made us all smile

I looked to the far right and I saw Hiccup sitting alone in a table reading something, I couldn't help but get curious " Why is Hiccup all alone in there?" I asked making them all turn to him

"You know Him? Toothpick?" asked Snoutlout, he seemed too surprised,

"Well, yeah… and why Toothpick?" I asked.

"He's labeled as that because he's scrawny" explained Fishlegs

"You label people here? Anyway. I think he's nice. You guys should meet him."

"Ha! Yeah right, like that would happen" jeered Snoutlout.

"I'm serious, He's a nice guy" I clarify

"We, believe you Astrid. We just don't" answered Ruffnut. "Anyway, If you want. You can just stay with us for this whole day and we'll take you around so it wouldn't be hard for you" she continued

"Really? Thanks!" I answered with a smile

Recess went by and it was Science. The whole class was in the Science lab. I didn't had any troubles getting to my next class because Ruffnut and the others stayed by my side so we all went there together.

"Every Wednesday, we use the Science lab" Ruffnut explained while she kept pacing forward.

When we entered. There are 4 long desk is supposed to be occupied by five students every table. Ruffnut told me that they were arranged permanently and told me there is a free seat at the last table, Besides Hiccup

"Becareful, He might contaminate you with his weirdness" Ruffnut jokingly advised.

I raised an eyebrow at her, " Ha, Don't worry. I have weird in my DNA" She grinned at me and went back to her own seat in the middle of Tuffnut and Snoutlout. And with two other persons I still haven't know sitting at both ends

I sat down at the 4th seat before the last, thinking it's free.

Fishlegs sat at my right. Which made me comfortable I have someone I know besides me. Hiccup entered last and sat at my left at the very end of the table. And there were two other people sitting next beside Fishlegs

"Pst!" Fishlegs called. I turned to him

"Your seat, It's Hiccup's" He said whispering.

My eyes grew big upon knowing. I kinda felt humiliated because I took his seat and he just took the seat next to it. I turned to him. He's always quiet.

"Hey, Is this your seat?" I asked.

He looked at me and nodded, "I'm sorry, I'll seat-

"No, it's ok. You can take my seat" He cut me off. I wasn't sure if it was really Ok. He gave me a smile and I also gave him one in return. I guess it was really ok.

Mr. Samuel is our Science teacher. He looked like a scientist with a bald head. Glasses on and a lab coat.

Anyway. He was discussing us something but one at a time he would stop because he needed to shut Ruff. Tuff and Snoutlout, Who is seated in the table in front of us. They will break out laughing very loudly which disturbs the whole class. Not really, I doubt someone is listening. I'm just trying I couldn't quiet hear him at the back

After Science was P.E.

The Girls and Boys have separate locker rooms to change into their P.E. uniform. Ruffnut help me with my locker and also explained some drills during P.E.

Girls in my class were all talking and when I came. Some of them said Hi and asked for a picture with me. They asked me some questions while I change.

While changing. I met Cindy and Penelope who were really nice. I recognized Cindy sitting by my left but there is this dude between us which I haven't know yet, she's at the 4th column 3rd row and in front her is Penelope.

I was glad I'm starting to get to know them

I tied my hair in a single ponytail. Our P.E. uniform was a red T-shirt with a big red P.E. at the back. And red shorts. The length of it was up above the knee. So it was ok for me to handle

"Shrimplets! We are going to have a free play! Enjoy Dodge Ball!" A woman bellowed. She's kind of big for a P.E. teacher, her name is Mrs. Wargerry

Everyone took our places I followed and just stood close to Ruffnut. I have definitely no idea about Dodge Ball, but I guess you need to Dodge.

The whole free play was going good, I just stood there and avoid balls as much as I can, I understood the game when a ball hit you. You're out. I guess I was thinking a lot of stuff that I didn't even noticed

"ASTRID! YOUR OUT!" Mrs. Wargerry shouted. I got hit on my thigh. I took a not far besides Hiccup, who was out a few minutes earlier.

As I was seating at the bench nothing to do but watch. This guy named Zack sat beside me together with Hunter and Kayla.

They all introduced their selves to me and I shook hands with them

"Hi, My name is Kayla, If you remember I sit besides Tuffnut going left" she said. With Hazel eyes and a wavy cherry red hair, she really looks beautiful

"Hey. I'm Zack I sit besides Kayla by the window nice to meet you" He said "Nice to meet you too" I replied. Now he has brown eyes and a short Auburn hair that is fixed in a quiff hairstyle like Zayn Malik from 1D

Then lastly "Hi, names Hunter." I shook hands with him. He has gray eyes and a blonde hair that goes like the JB hairstyle. Which kinda made me laugh.

"I sit beside Ruffnut behind Kayla at the 3rd column" he continued. "And I sit beside Fishlegs at Science" he finsihed

We all just sat together and as the few players continue to play. They also introduced me the others pointing them out one by one

"You better keep your distance from Brittany" Explained Hunter pointing at a blonde girl with curls at the other end of the bench

"Why?" I asked

"She doesn't really like anyone stealing everyone's attention from her" Zack explained running his hands through his Auburn hair making sure it's still standing up in a quiff

Next to P.E. is Lunch, which was the same cause we all sat together, but a few people raced to our place and asked if they could sit too, Snoutlot shooed them away.

After lunch is Home Economics, our teacher is Ms. Sheila. And also we are back in our room and our usual seating arrangement. After Home Economics is art by Mr. Lavigne, you can tell he teaches art by what he wears. It's really Artsy

Our last subject was History, taught by Mr. Sam then it was dismissal.

When I got home. I told Lisa a bunch of stuff that happened in school and I asked her if she thinks my teacher. Ms. Carolinda looks kinda like Katy Perry. She agreed quickly. And then I also told her about some classmates I met. I told her about Kayla looking pretty with her cherry red hair because It's my first time seeing one for real. Then Hunter with the JB hairstyle. Blonde hair and gray eyes which looked like a combination of Annabeth Chase from the eyes and Jason Grace from the hair. Except for the JB style part.

And Cindy who is really kind and sweet when I talked to her changing in our P.E. and Brittany which they told me to stay away from because she doesn't want everyone's attention being taken away from her and my art teacher who has a really weird, artsy sense of fashion. And a lot lot more. Of course I told her about Ruffnut, Snoutlout winking at me. And the Ruffnut's twin Tuffnut and the guy seated at my right Fishlegs who's also my seatmate at Science lab and also mentioned Hiccup the guy next door also being my classmate

"I'm glad you enjoyed your first day, Sound like you met a lot of people" She said smiling as she flip the omelet that we'll be having for dinner.

"Yea! I did really, guess I'll head upstairs, call my parents and tell them all the same thing I told you" I announced

"Ok, I will call you in time for dinner" she advised

"Sure thanks!" I said before trailing off

* * *

**So? review guys. if you didn't understand the whole arrangement in their class, I'll explain in the other chapters, or u could just PM me if you have questions. THANKS :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Someone asked me recently that. If I am referring to older Hiccup and Astrid, Well honestly, Whenever I read my story, I do think of older HicStrid. But then again originally I planned it to be their younger versions cos it looks so odd and awkward for someone like older Hiccup to be bullied and shy, and everything. As if it's not right for he's appearance anymore,**

**But anyway. When you read my story, younger or older HicStrid . Is fine.**

* * *

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

Later that night around 9 in the evening after dinner and everything, I thought about recording my 2nd YouTube video about my first day of school, but then I feel a little too tired to actually do anything productive and everything. It was still kina of early so I decided to open tumblr in my laptop. I sat on my table in front of the window. I pulled the black curtains to the side to let the light of the moon somehow creep inside. I turned off my lights and proceeded.

I sat for a couple of minutes just scrolling down and refreshing my dash. I received an email from my Mom asking me if I wanted my other things from home to be sent to me, and also she told me that she's also going to send a bunch of fan letters and gifts that are currently placed in the living room just waiting to be opened.

I replied with, "Yes I would want my other stuff with me and I will wait for those fan letters"

And when it was like 10 in the evening, I turned off my laptop and go to sleep , before I did. I washed my faced and brushed my teeth. I sat on the side of my bed just scrolling down a couple of my instagram. I'm not really that active.

I glanced up to my window only to see, the lampshade in his nightstand was the only light on. He is sitting on in his bed, playing his guitar.

"I didn't know he could play guitar" I whispered to myself as I wished I could hear what he's playing,

I looked for a little bit longer trying to read the words from his lips but I can't make something from it. I lied down on my bed and I was playing my own song before I sleep. I was facing the window so I can still see him playing his guitar.

"Married Life" a soundtrack from the movie Up was playing from my phone. Little by little, my eyes started to become heavy and I stopped the song so I could sleep.

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

After dinner, I can tell that I'm still not sleepy. I decided to play some songs using my guitar just to pass time

_My eyes are no good, blind without her  
The way she moves, I never doubt her  
When she talks she somehow creeps into my dreams_

_She's a dollar, catch, a winner  
I'm in love and no beginner  
Could ever grasp or understand just what she means_

_Baby, baby blue eyes, stay with me by my side  
'Til the morning through the night  
Well baby, stand here holding my sides  
Close your baby blue eyes, every moment feels right_

_And I may feel like a fool  
But I'm the only one dancing with you_

_I drive her home when she can't stand  
I like to think I'm a better man  
For not letting her do what she's been known to do_

_She wears heels and she always falls  
I let her think she's a know it all  
But whatever she does wrong, it seems so right  
My eyes don't believe her but my heart swears by her_

_Baby, baby blue eyes, stay with me by my side  
'Til the morning through the night  
(Can't get you out of my mind)  
Well baby, stand here holding my sides  
Close your baby blue eyes, every moment feels right_

_And I may feel like a fool  
But I'm the only one dancing with you_

_Can't get you out of my mind_

_I swear I've been there  
I swear I've done that  
I'll do whatever it takes just to see those_

_Baby, baby blue eyes, stay with me by my side  
'Til the morning through the night  
(Can't get you out of my mind)  
Well baby, stand here holding my sides  
Close your baby blue eyes, ever moment feels right_

_And I may feel like a fool  
But I'm the only one dancing with those_

_Baby, baby blue eyes, stay with me by my side  
'Til the morning through the night  
(Can't get you out of my mind)  
Well baby, stand here holding my sides  
While closing your eyes, ever moment feels right_

_My eyes are no good, blind without her  
The way she moves, I never doubt her  
When she talks she somehow creeps into my dreams_

I finished the song and somehow I felt sleepy. Tomorrow is Thursday just one more day and it's Saturday.

I put my guitar back on its stand and I brushed my teeth and went to bed. I stared at my ceiling thinking what could happen tomorrow, maybe just the same or something. I turned facing my window. And there she was. Sleeping Beautifully. She's also facing her window and the light from the moon is lighting her room. I could see her sleeping perfectly undisturbed. I could stare at her forever if time could just freeze like this. I would stay and never leave. My eyes began to close. And I can tell. She is the one you should lastly see before closing your eyes and going to sleep. She will definitely bring me sweetdreams

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

I open my eyes and sat up on my bed "Seven o'clock waking up in the morning gotta be fresh gotta go downstairs na na na na I see my friends.. its'-… Thursday, Thursday gotta get down on Thursday"

I sang when I woke up at 6 am this time, making a joke of that song s, for the fun of it and so I could make sure I start a new day. I took my phone and went to twitter. And tweeted "_Ready for Today xD"_

I stood up from my bed and went to my speaker to plug my phone to play songs that would help me start my day. I turned the volume up and played the song where I crazily danced around my room with it.

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

_Hey Hey Hey  
Hey Hey Hey  
Hey Hey Hey  
Hey Hey Hey  
Simmer down, simmer down,  
They say we're too young now to amount to anything else  
But look around  
We worked too damn hard for this just to give it up now_

_If you don't swim  
You'll drown  
But don't move  
Honey_

She looks so perfect standing there  
In my American Apparel underwear  
And I know now, that I'm so down  
Your lipstick stain is a work of art  
I've got your name tattooed in an arrow heart  
And I know now, that I'm so down

I bolted awake

" WHAT THE?-.. What's going on?" I sat up on my bed and it was 6:15. I realized I didn't hear my alarm at 6. I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand looking out of the window. Astrid is sitting on her bed and she is enjoying every beat of the song

"It's nice to be woken up by Astrid like this" I said trailing of downstairs.

I went down to the kitchen to be greeted by my mom in the kitchen and toothless just following her from behind.

Toothless sneaked under the table where I am sitting on a chair, He took one of my slippers and ran off. I didn't mind him because he always like to steal one of my slipper and just bite it or something. Sooner or later He will give up on it and I will find somewhere just lying with bite marks.

Mom told me she's leaving to go to the grocery, she told me that I already have breakfast ready.

I told her goodbye and she told me not to leave without breakfast

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

I kept playing songs in my speaker and I left my door open just in case Lisa calls me, I would still hear her even for a little. I was surprised when I was sitting on my bed. Something furry touched my foot. I jerked and pulled my feet up. I peeked and saw a dog. That cute small dog Toothless.

"What?!... How did you?" I stepped down from my bed. This dog is so dying.

I held him up, giving me his puppy cute eyes. He has a slipper between his mouth. "O-gosh Is this?..."

He opened his mouth and barked. I put him down and saw the time it was already 6:35

"WHAT! I NEED TO TAKE A BATH NOW!" I hurried to the bathroom and took a bath for 15 minutes, i got dressed and everything and Toothless is now on my bed munching the slipper, I choose to wear a light blue shirt with a rainbow picture and a quote saying

"I'm Invincible!"

I walked down to the backyard leaving toothless back in my room. And my hunch is correct, The backyard was massive and empty except for a tree standing right in the middle, There are two gates, one. A gate to the other neighbour's backyard. And the right straight ahead leading to a creepy forest after our backyard

"All this time I didn't know there is a forest behind our house" I mumbled going to the gate going to the neighbour's house. The gate's lock is broken. No wonder Toothless can easily come here.

I went back to my room and took Toothless from my bed, "C'mon I will take you back" I said.

Going down again. I walked pass the living room where Lisa is watching some news,

"Hey where are you going?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm going to return this dog to our neighbour" I answered simply.

"You know Astrid you can't keep borrowing their dogs all the time" she explained

I stared at her, "What?! You think I borrowed their dog?! This cutie here. Went here on its own!" I said "but anyway. I'm going to take him back before I get late for school"

I went out and walk to the house next to us, I stood up in front of the door, holding Toothless just like a baby. I reached and pushed the doorbell. Nothing answered. I pushed it again.

_Ding Dong_

"Why is no one answering?... It's too early to go to school at this time"

I went back to the house and up to my room. I can still see Hiccup running walking around his room getting ready. So he is playing some songs that's why he couldn't hear me

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

I played some songs while I was getting ready for school. I already ate breakfast and it was still early so I am taking all my time

_Wide awake, my mistake, so predictable  
You were fake, I was great, nothing personal  
I'm walking, who's laughing now?  
(Who's laughing, who's laughing now?)_

_I'm wasted, wasting time  
You talk for hours but you're wasting lines  
A pretty face but the chase ain't worth the prize_

_I'm gonna break your little heart  
Watch you take the fall  
Laughing all the way to the hospital  
'Cause there's nothing surgery can do  
When I break your little heart in two  
I'm gonna break your little heart in two_

_**ASTRID's P.O.V.**_

"HEEEYYYYYYY!"

"HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

I opened the window in my room and waved trying to call his attention. He couldn't hear me with his loud music. I hope he could just turn around and see me frantically waving like a weirdo half of me hanging out of the window

"HIICCUUPP!" I called

Thank God he saw me. Finally

He rushed to his window and opened it . he said something. But I couldn't understand it

"Lower down your music!"

He motioned up to his ear. Clearly he couldn't hear me

"Turn your music down!" I shouted pointing inside of his room then pointing down. He realized what I meant and hurried to minimize the volume.

"I'm sorry, What were you saying?" He said when he came back

I took a deep breath before starting. " I think this is yours?" I started holding out his chewed slipper. his couldn't let any word out of his mouth and he was shocked

"And also your dog Toothless found his way in here" I continued explaining showing a view of Toothless behind me on my bed

"Oh- gawds! I'm so sorry, I'll come over to pick him up" he said then racing out of his room

It's already 6:40 and I needed to comb my hair because not long after we'll be leaving for school. I already ate a little breakfast which I ate in a fast manner.

I looked one last look in front of the mirror in my bathroom and I decided to let my hair down today.

"Astrid! There is someone here for you!" I heard Lisa from downstairs. I took Toothless from my bed and Hiccup's chewed slipper.

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

When I discovered that Toothless is at Astrid's house again. With my chewed slipper. I ran down to their house and knocked on the door. But it wasn't her who answered

"Hello" A woman maybe in 20's her hair in Auburn and her eyes were brown.

I didn't know how to introduce myself "Um. Hi, I'm Hiccup I live nextdoor,.. and I'm Astrid's classmate" I finished. I think I didn't have rights to call myself has a friend

"oh, C'mon in!" The woman said. I walked right in their living room and she was currently watching a show in the TV

" Anyway, my name is Lisa. I'm Astrid's guardian" she said, turning off the TV

"Nice to meet you Ma'am" I answered shaking her hands

"So, you live next door and your Astrid's classmate from school?" she asked

"um, yes" I replied

"Oh.. I'll just call her... Astrid! There is someone here for you!" she called

I heard steps coming down and there I saw Astrid running with Toothless in one hand and the other my chewed slipper

She walked up to me and showed a smile while she gave me Toothless and my ..chewed slipper

"There, I tried knocking on your door earlier, guess you couldn't hear me" she said. I saw

"Oh, sorry.." I confessed feeling really shy. Astrid is already wearing her backpack so I guess ther're leaving and I also need to go

"So, We'll be leaving. Hiccup, why don't you come and go with us?" Lisa asked leaving me surprised.

"um.. I will-"

"Yeah, Hiccup why not go with us?" Astrid asked cutting me off

"I..um, I'll go get my stuff" I blurted

"Okay, We'll be waiting for you" Lisa said.

I ran back to the house dropped Toothless in the living room. Not dropped from a high ground. Actually I sat him on the couch, I ran up to my room and took my bag. Before I completely left I told Toothless to behave and I went back to Astrid's house

**ASTRID's P.O.V. **

"Ok were off to go" Lisa announced.

I sat at the back with Hiccup going to school after Lisa invited him to ride with us going to school and he accepted.

The ride going to school was quiet. Actually I'm the only who sat silently Lisa talked with Hiccup asking him questions and I only listen but kind of try to interact with them so I wouldn't be left out or something.

Lisa dropped us at the front of the school

"Bye becareful you two!" she said before leaving

We started to walk silently

"Thank you for the ride today" he said

"Oh, it was nothing" i replied.

We continued walking together silently. While we walk people greeted my and i greet them hi. they wave at me and i wave to them back.

Hiccup and i only parted ways when he saw Ruffnut and the others standing in the hallway. He didn't said anything. but guess we'll see each other at class.

Ruffnut or the others might have not noticed why we kinda came together. maybe we didn't look like walking together

* * *

**Hi guys! I'm really sorry. i have been having troubles and im really happy to update again.**

**:)**

**SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**Married life- from the Pixar movie "Up"**

**Baby Blue Eyes- A Rocket to the Moon**

**Break your little heart in Two- All Time Low**

**She Looks so Perfect- 5 seconds of summer**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys. I'm back! XD**

* * *

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

We went to our classroom altogether, When I walked in. Hiccup was already in his seat. The others were still loudly talking and some were not in their proper seats because our first subject. English, Ms. Carolinda weren't still there. I walked first through the door. The atmosphere turned silent for a moment but went back again.

Followed behind me is Ruffnut and the others. I walked to my seat. Passing by Hiccup when I noticed this guy looking at me as I walk. I smiled and waved at him. And he smiled back. When I got seated and I placed my bag beside my feet laying it on the floor. I turned around to face him.

"Hey" I said. I am usually not the one who will voluntarily introduce myself to anyone.

"Hey" answered the guy with a death black hair and dark brown eyes. I did noticed his brace when he replied.

"I'm Astrid" I introduced. Offering my hand for a handshake maybe?

He smirked which made him look evil-y cool but everything died because of his braces "I know, Neil." He answered. Shaking my hand.

"Cool. I thought I will never get to know you" I replied to him nothing really else to say. At the very side of my eye sight I can see the girl seating behind Fishlegs her eyes focused on me. I turned to her and we had this short moment of just looking at each other. I still can see Neil shifting hi head from me to the girl and back to me.

"She's Louie" He said. I turned to him. Turned back to the girl and she already have this smile on her face

"Astrid, nice to meet you" I said. And I shook hands with her, Louie looks adorable also with black hair in the length right up to her shoulders. She also has bangs just like what Dora the explorer has. But she wore it much cooler.

"again. I'm Louie" She repeated to formally introduce herself to me

We got interrupted when we heard others hurrying back to their seats and As I sat straight back again facing the front. I saw Ms. Carolinda walking in

"Good Morning Class" she greeted with a sweet smile

"Good Morning Ma'am" we all replied in unison

As the same as yesterday. We still don't have any lessons to start. But Ms. Carolinda did discuss about getting along with everybody else. I'm not really sure how that relates to English subject but I guess they don't only talk about stuff which can only be discussed prior to the subject they are handling.

That went on about half an hour because the last half. She was called to the principal's office and didn't came back until it was already math.

Of course when we were left without any teacher. They started to talk again and little by little the noise gets louder and louder. I heard Neil calling me so I turned and he introduced me the others seating along behind him,

"Here, is Nick" he said gesturing to a guy seating behind Louie, Nick has a wild dark brown curly hair. Close enough to Chad from highschool musical or known as Corbin Bleu. He has light brown eyes and a not so tan skin tone

"I'm Nick. Nice to meet you" He said having a little risk reaching for my hand because of the distance.

I turned back to Neil who leaned out of his seat to give me a view of the person behind him.

Before I could say anything. He already stood up and reached out his hand "Shaun. Nice to meet ya" he confidently said. "Nice to meet you Shaun" I replied with a smile. Now he has light brown hair and green eyes but much lighter

Then Shaun turned to his opposite side and I saw this girl standing up for a handshake

"I'm Zoey. Very honoured to meet you" she said.

She wears glasses and has chestnut hair and a dark brown eyes

So it turned out like we were all a group at the back just talking. Neil sitting behind me, the one with black hair and dark brown eyes leaned right in to me and I also leaned closer

"You don't need to meet her" he whispered pointing an arrow at Brittany that is sitting beside him to the window.

"I already know her" I said. I looked at the Brittany who's back is facing us and is busy talking to a girl I still don't know

"Good. Because you really don't need to anyway" interrupted Nick from behind. Maybe I'll start calling him Corbin Bleu sometimes

"What's up with me not going to be close to her?" I asked.

"We promise. We know it's best for you" explained Zoey doing that hand gesture of her.

I smiled looking at them and at the back of my mind it's really good to meet them. And they are all really nice to be friends with

We continued talking at the back while Ruffnut talk to Snoutlout, Fishlegs, and her twin. I wondered why she didn't try to get my attention to join them. But then I thought she knows I also need to get to know these people also.

So English ended and it was Math. Seriously I can't tell you much of what we did during that time because like English. We just talk about stuff even if it's not related to the subject. But then I discovered Mr. Wallaby our Math teacher. Even if he's already middle-aged. He can still make us laugh by throwing at us some of his jokes that were honestly kind of old and I do know some of them. But he puts twist on his jokes and changes some things about it and it actually turns out to be funny. While I was laughing together with the others from one of his joke. I thought of maybe this guy would end up being in a comedy bar if he weren't a teacher.

Then it was recess and we all walked together and when we got there. We didn't have that difficulty finding us a seat because of Neil. Waving his hand at us, already saved us a spot to seat. Now this is a little out of mind. The tables we have in the cafeteria are fold- up tables and we sit on plastic white chairs. Now what Neil did. I think it was all his idea. He joined two tables together ending up looking like were going to have a meeting or something. I do recognize the others doing this as well but still. I think its a little bit awkward.

Anyway. We didn't thought of not accepting it. So we walked right to the table and with him. Sitting already with Neil is Shaun, Zoey , Louie and Nick.

A single table can be occupied by six people. Two table makes twelve all in all. So we joined the meeting of the recess people. What a name. So it was Nick a.k.a Corbin Bleu, Louie the one with black hair and bangs like Dora, Shaun light brown hair, green eyes. Then me, then Ruffnut.

Then the other side was Neil, black hair with braces, beside him is Zoey chestnut hair, dark brown eyes. and Snoutlout

The whole one by one say his name and describe their appearances is my way of actually memorizing people. Especially when I'm just starting to get to know them. This might be said a few other more times until I can perfectly memorize them all.

So we sat there and together we ate recess while we talk. Well. All they did is point up some random stranger I don't know and tell their names and what they are and what they do. Honestly I can't remember all of their names. I'm bad with memorizing names and I'm already confused with theirs, they told me those are the famous people in the school. I guess, I will also, memorize them someday. But first. I want to memorize their name before any other popular people chu chu.

Recess ended and all ten of us walking together down the hallway back to our classroom. Believe me the way we walked just made a mess in the hallway. Especially when Snoutlout,Shaun,Neil,Tuffnut and Fishlegs. Decided to line up and walk all together like a massive wall blocking the whole hallway. Some people got kinda pissed but they still break their line every once.

Because today is Friday. We have our science not in the lab. We only go there every Wednesday. So we got to our usual seats Mr. Samuel walked in with his bald spot on his head shining as he walk reflecting from the lights. And his lab coat all stiffly well ironed and white as ever. He didn't have anything all planned up for an hour so he let us take all the time of his subject doing whatever we want and. That is mostly talking.

Again. This ended up like a gathering or a small convention center or something. From the very front, Tuffnut,Snoutlout, then behind Tuff. Ruff, then me and Fishlegs and Neil and Louie and Nick and Shaun and Zoey.

Zoey needed to move her chair close to Shaun so she could hear everyone.

We all chatted and we would laugh when someone announces a joke. Literally we were half of the class and we were the loudest of all. don't seem to mind, he just let's us.

I laugh and talked to them throughout the time but the view of Hiccup, just sitting there and not talking or laughing with us. Just scribbling in his notebook made me wonder. How not close is he to these people. I mean, they are great, kind and fun to be with. Certainly I don't want him missing all the fun he could have if he just flip that notebook down and just turn sideways entering our little circle. Something like that would be great.

P.E.! Mrs. Wargerry. Again nothing to do. She made us play on our own giving our whole class three volleyballs to play with. I mean seriously, She could've made us play dodge ball but it is too physical, but three volley balls, to all twenty of us in class? I hope she's kidding.

Well she wasn't. the whole gym was big for us to have a suitable space enough to play volleyball properly. Good thing all of us settled finding specific groups to play volleyball with. All ten of us playing. Tuff, , ,Louie,Neil,Nick,Shaun,Zoey. Because of the large number not all of us get to hit or serve the ball. But we do give turns.

There are times I just stood there. Funny the ball wouldn't go to me, I happened to turn around to the bleachers and sitting right there is Hiccup.

"I think I'll just sit for a moment" I announced getting all of their attention and I left them

I sat besides Hiccup

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" he replied, keeping his gaze to the others playing

"So, who are you playing with?" I asked

"Nah, just sitting here." He answered.

"So, are you having a good time?" he asked this time looking at me.

"What? Um.. yea,." I answered still wanting to say more but I might make him feel uncomfortable.

I adjusted my seat to an indian sitting style cause I might stay sitting with him until the end of this subject just to accompany him

"I apologize about Toothless" he said.

" .no. It's fine, anyway he's really cute and you don't always see a dog as cute as that" I explained trying to make this talking comfortable with us.

"you know, your really quiet" I said.

I have this fear that mentioning it bothered him cause he didn't answer at once

"yeah. I guess. But I'm not really quiet." He mumbled out which made me smile.

"You should show your true self. It's much better than hiding it from everyone" I explained.

He gaze to everyone in the gym.

"Yeah.. I'll do that eventually" he answered

We were interrupted when blowed her whistle in a high note that isn't pleasant to anyone's ears

"time's up! GO AND CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES!" she blowed

With that, We started to run to our perspective gym lockers to change.

After that lunch.

The others waited for me by the gym lockers door. And we walked all together the ten of us. I was in the middle of Tuffnut and Louie.

"So, how is the talk with Hiccup earlier" Tuffnut asked giving me a sly look

"It went fine" I answered

"You seem close to him" Louie suggested

"What? No, I guess…" I answered not sure if I still need to explain that I met him first than all of them.

"How come you don't seem to talk to him?" I asked them. Louie looked at me. Ruffnut just shrugged

"I don't know. He's so quiet" she explained

"He said that he's not that quiet" I replied for his defence

"Well, maybe. It's time that we need to meet him," Ruffnut said making Fishlegs and Neil look at us which are just walking in front of us

"Who?" they asked in unison

"Hiccup" I said

"Oh, why not?" said Neil, continuing to talk with Fishlegs.

When we seated for lunch. We only have one table, Snoutlout, Tuffnut,Fishlegs, and Neil had to sacrifice their selves standing up around our table. While me,Ruffnut,Louie,Zoey,Shaun and Nick sat together.

The last three subjects were not different from the ones earlier. Teachers didn't have anything planned and they let us do whatever we wanted. Again we just huddled in our group and talked and talked until dismissal.

We walked out of the school building and they also went with me until I hopped inside the car and when we left and I waved them all goodbye that's when they walked to the parking lot ride the school bus

"What a crowd" started Lisa looking at me by the rear view mirror

"hmm, they're all kind and we all spent the whole day together so yea" I explained

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

When i got off the bus I went straight into the kitchen where I greeted my mom and she was sitting in front of the table

"I made Blueberry Cheese cake" she said as I was about to leave going up to my room. I paused. My mind went from going to my room to wait what the- blue berry cheesecake. I love those. I miss them. I want to eat one. But wait. My bag.

I ran up to my room and went back down to the kitchen. I lifted up the lid revealing a half blueberry cheese cake "Oh gawds Mom. I miss you making these" I said while I get a piece for myself

"Glad you like it. I know it's your favourite." She said.

"How come there is only half of it?" I asked savouring the goodness taste of blueberry cheesecake as it melts in my mouth

"I gave the half to our neighbour" she answered.

"Oh, Okay" I said."Mom, you know the girl that went here?" I continued

"yes"

"she's an actress" I said

"I know dear" she answered

"and she's new to our school" I explained further

"really?" my mom asked really surprised

"Does she get swarmed by people in school?" she asked

"yea, she does.. And she get along with everybody really well" I finished

"You know that girl is so unique I like her very much" my Mom said

I felt tingling in my stomach as if that was a blessing that my Mom likes her and we could be what I wish we could be but we really wouldn't because that would be impossible

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

I went down for dinner and I planned of doing a youtube video after this

I walked in and everything was prepared and there is this thing which I caught my eyes the minute I walked it

"c'mon Astrid let's eat" Lisa said.

"What is this? Where did it came from?" I asked

"our neighbour gave it earlier this afternoon" she explained

"O gosh! This is my favourite!" I exclaimed

I picked up a fork and sliced a bit sized piece. I put it in my mouth and it felt like heaven

"Hmm. Blueberry Cheese cake! I miss this so much!"

* * *

**I read my chapters after i have posted them. and i found some mistakes and wrong grammar. Honestly this is really funny for me cause i didnt mean it to be there.**

**i hope u dont get confused about it and the characters! lots of characters**


	8. Chapter 8

**I really enjoy making this story, Keep reviewing of what you guys think of it!**

* * *

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

It was late at night when I just lied on the bed trying to make an instagram account. I saw Astrid tweeted about a picture that she also posted in instagram of the Blueberry Cheesecake my Mom gave. And had a caption "Yummy!"

So when I finally made an account. I followed hers right away. I then realized that tomorrow is Friday!

"At last. A day of rest and peace after a week of… school" I moaned thinking of the right last word to say because my week hasn't been a pain because Astrid is there to keep things light.

I sat up on my bed and looked out the window wondering what she might be doing at the moment. Once I did I lied back down because she is playing something in her organ that is right in front facing the window so I better not look at her that long. Cause she will see me.

I suddenly remembered the talk I had earlier in P.E. with Astrid, I'll admit I was so freaking ready to explode but at the same time I needed to treasure the moment that I have with only just her and me sitting sat by side while everybody else is having their own business

_"You should show your true self. It's much better than hiding it from everyone"_

Her words played in my Head for a moment. I thought of how I could show myself. But what does she means. I am myself. What does she needs to see more from me?

I shrugged the problem temporarily and went on to twitter which I saw that Astrid posted a new Youtube Video

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

I updated my video blog at last. I made my second video entitled "First DAE of School XD" clearly the title didn't really sums up the things I shared in that video. Because I told what happen in my first two days in school. In a real school. All the nice people I met. And I also told them that in my Instagram account. I will start to post some pictures with them so they might also get to know all the people. Good friends that I just met. I then ended my 2nd video with telling them that I have a surprise for the next video and they should all wait for it.

So tomorrow is Friday. I guess just we'll have the same thing going on tomorrow. I hope it's something much more exciting

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

The next day I sat on my usual seat in the school bus. Once I sat. I put on my earphones and just stared out the window.

"Hey!" a voice greeted. It's tone is all high up in energy and its seems like it's going to be a nice day. I jumped up from my seat a little since I haven't played any song yet. I turned to the person who sat quickly beside me. And my heart hasn't pounded that fast since this instance

"Hi Astrid" I greeted back totally shocked

"Morning Astrid" Ruffnut shouted from the very back of the school bus.

She then peeked out her head to the back and waved her hand to the air "Morning Guys!" she replied

"_Morning!" _I heard a few of them from the back reply

I couldn't believe how those people managed to be much closer to her in just a few days than I did. the fact that I met her first than any other people in this bus.

"What are you doing here? Isn't Lisa giving you a ride?" I asked which quickly took her attention

"Oh, I asked Lisa If I could go to school by school bus" she explained showing that radiant face "and she agreed" she finished

I couldn't focused on my thoughts because I am still kinda stunned seeing her here sitting in the bus with me.

My 30 minutes of ride going to the school wasn't as the same as the once I had for the last years. Astrid and me talked about stuff. She shared about things and that moment. It wasn't about nervously talking to the girl of my dreams anymore. It was a calm and entertaining conversation and it helped me get to know her way more than I thought .

"So, you liked the Blueberry Cheesecake last night?" I questioned

"I like? I loved it! Blueberry Cheesecake is my favourite" she squealed

My eyes got wider about knowing this. I didn't know that it's her favourite

"Really?! It's also mine. Anyway so I was in heaven last night because of it" I shared trying to calm myself just when I discovered we have the same favourites

"Haha! I was also in heaven. It's weird I didn't saw you there" she replied and we both laughed because of it

The bus went to a full stop at its usual stop at the side of the school in its parking space. We both walked down from the bus

"Astrid" Fishlegs called from behind us and there comes the rest of her friends

"oh. Hey, well.. um This is my cue. See you later at class" I stammered and quickly walked away

"Woah wait up!" she called holding a piece of fabric from the back of my shirt. I paused right away. I really need to leave her with her friends I'm sure I will be left out if I joined them

"Hey Astrid! I was surprised when I saw you at the bus earlier!" greeted Louie. Fixing her bangs so it wouldn't ruin her view "Hey Hiccup!" she also greeted

I went up to my senses and quickly responded "Hey"

The others started to come also Neil, Zoey, Ruffnut, Nick, Tuff, Ruff, Fishlegs ,Snoulout

I walked with all of them. I couldn't do anything to get away from them because one from all of them, would look around and ask, "Hey where's Hiccup" that happened numerous times and I always would answer "Right here" raising my hand a little bit because pretty much I sink in

Maybe they thought of the best way not to lost sight of me is by talking to me. I don't know what made them all suddenly friendly and talk to me

"So, you play basketball?" asked Nick

"Um, yea. A little" I answered. I only played with my Dad once in a while when he's free from work

We don't have much time and we just kept walking going to our classroom. Nick kept talking to me about sports while on the other side, Neil. Talks to me about guitar and songs and music. I didn't knew he also plays guitar. I talked to both of them. And that time we all had the chance to know each other more. I have known Neil way back since 5th grade. He's a nice guy. We talk but not regularly. Nick. Since 6th grade, He is kinda popular to some girls because of his sporty look

We all arrived and seated at our perspective seats. And not long after that. Ms. Carolinda arrived

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

Today, since I see almost everyone with their phones. And since no one said phones are not supposed to be brought at school. I brought mine,

We took a seat at our table in the cafeteria and I brought out my phone and texted Lisa

'_Lisa, it's ok if you don't pick me up later" _and then I sent it

Right then a couple of minutes. I felt my phone vibrate. I fished it from my pocket and read the text

"_Why? Are you going to walk your way home?" _

"_Yes. Something like that or I could ride the bus you know" _I replied

"_Okay, just be safe and not too late will ya?" _she finished

Zoey arrived and sat with us. "Hey" she said

We all looked at her "Hey" some of us replied

"Hey Astrid. We talked with Hiccup earlier" started Neil. Twirling his fork to scoop some of his spaghetti

"Yeah, He's cool" commented Nick

At that time I averted my gaze from the screen of my phone "I'm happy you got to know him" I said smiling

Focusing back at the screen now continuing to read a pdf copy of a book I downloaded while I drank my bottle of juice for recess

"Hey Its Hiccup" announced Louie looking right at the direction of the cafeteria door

Everyone looked including me, I turned my head and I saw him standing there trying to look for a place to seat. From my peripheral vision. I noticed Ruffnut waving her hand in the air

"Hiccup right here!" she called, Tuffnut also began to wave his hand in the air to attract his attention

He turned and looked at our table and everyone gave him an encouraging smile. Tuffnut still waved his hand and Neil made arrows using his hand pointing him to our table.

I noticed the doubt on Hiccup's face but gave in afterwards

Snoutlout who is seating at the very edge moved making a space for Hiccup. He took a seat

Silence shifted in for a moment but everyone wanted it away

"So anyway, anyone wants to play basketball later after school?" asked Nick

Snoutlout popped up his head and turned to Nick "After School?.. Where?" He asked obviously interested

"The usual at my place" Nick explained

"Cool. I'm going then" Snoutlout confirmed

"I'll join in!" inserted Tuffnut

Nick turned his gaze to Neil who is having a conversation with Zoey

"What about you Neil?" Nick asked

"Um what?...oh, I'll pass this time" He declared

"oh shoot!... Hiccup, you coming?"

Hiccup jerked upon hearing his name being mentioned

"Um.. I..ah.. You go ahead, maybe next time" He answered finishing the last bite of his sandwich

"Hmm, guess that's settled" Nick shrugged

The rest of our day was the usual. Not much to tell about

The bell rang we all got up and got out of our classroom, we all walked together. Hiccup was nowhere to be seen. Somehow he shifted his way quickly away from us

"Hey, I think I'll stay here for a minute or something" I said making all of the turn to me

"What you gonna do?" asked Ruffnut

"Some business. Yea something like that" I reasoned receiving weird stares from them

"Wish I could go with your business. But Zoey, Louie Neil and me are off to some place, sure you don't want to come?" Asked Ruffnut

"Yea. I'm sure, I'll see all of you tomorrow"

"Ok, so were off to my place we need to go" beamed Nick shoving Snoutlout and Tuffnut under his arms

"Ok bye" I said

"bye" the three of them replied waving their hand at us

"Ok, we have to go too"

I pulled all of them to give them a hug "ok bye"

"what are the hugs for" asked Neil who is really confused

"hugs makes you feel good. We need hugs more than you think" I explained he nodded as he realized

"I did felt really good. Thanks" said Louie

"ok bye Astrid. Be careful" said Ruff

"Ok I will. You all too!'

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

My whole day has gotten weird I have no words to quiet explain it very well. After we were dismissed I quickly ran out of the classroom without them noticing me and went to the library to have some time reading my book.

I know starting to have friends is good but I'm still awkward with bunch of people I don't really know what to say or what to do. Either to react. I hope there is some book maybe called "how to deal with bunch of people that you aren't used to be with" and I will gladly read each page of that.

I pulled out a chair to seat on and pulled out a book from my bag "The Mark of Athena by Rick Riordan"

I've been reading it whenever I'm bored or free. I'm almost at the middle and so far. It's turning out really amazing. Lots of plot twist and a lot of OTP moments. Yea. Pretty much I ship PercAbeth.

I think I sat in the library for hours. I'm not really sure. I got up, shoved the book in to my bag again and left

But before I went home. I went and made a stop at my locker

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

I've been walking around the school campus like a lost puppy. I actually have no idea my school is this big. I walked pass the cafeteria several times and also saw the library. Which I really wanted to go in to because I would like to check the books but I'm kinda busy right now so maybe next time. I also happened to see an Auditorium. Which is really surprising we have one. I didn't checked the inside anymore

"Where the freak is it?!" I dreaded

I continued walking down the hall and I was the only student left. I really want to find that locker so I can get it over and done with it and leave this place.

Re-adjusting my backpack to a much comfortable position on my back, I turned left and

"-Ooof" I knocked on to someone and quickly fell on my butt. I haven't really fully recovered from the last time I fell on my butt and here it is again

"oh gawd. Sheesh! I AM SO SORRY! I'M SORRY!" apologizing again and again. I looked up and I was surprised. His perfect green eyes, filled with worry looking at me. It was Hiccup

He assisted me standing up. His one hand supporting by my elbow and the other on my hand. "Are you hurt? I am so sorry" he said again

"Don't worry, I'm okay" I replied

"What were you still doing here anyway?" he asked running his hands through his hair

"I've been walking around for I don't how long, I'm looking for my locker" I explained feeling very awkward for such a reason

"oh, that" he did a sighed and looked at the floor

"May I help you?" he offered.

"Well, certainly! Why not?" I gagged

"What's your locker number?" he asked

"123" I replied

I noticed he was quiet surprised with my locker number. "C'mon" He said. And led the way walking just right beside me.

We ended up at the hall close to the main doors going out to the front of the school, "here it is" he gestured to a locker not far from us.

"it's here?! How come I never noticed it?!" I felt really stupid I could have found it myself if I wasn't just being such a dumb

"that's okay. Lockers here are not properly arranged" he said.

I looked around and saw locker no. 99 next to 102 and 23 next to 96

"I noticed" I whispered. "anyway, how did you know it's here?" I asked. And he looked like he is thinking of telling me or not

"This is my locker" he pointed to the locker next to mine, it was 143

I got myself confused thinking. "Wait- if your locker is close to the exit. How come I bumped with you at the?.."

"oh. I went to the library. Then to my locker and was about to go home when I remembered the book I borrowed is due today. So I needed to go back to return it" he explained

"ooh," I realized.. " anyway. I found my problem, I'm going home now" I said. Starting to leave to the door

"ok, bye" he said.

I quickly turned back to him, "aren't you still going home?" I asked

"I am going home" he answered

"well, what are you waiting for? C'mon" I said.

He stood there still on his place

"Hey! Hiccup, let's go home" I repeated that finally got him to his senses and followed

* * *

**i apologize for not updating for so long. We all saw the trailer yes? it was sooooooooo amazing. CANT WAIT FOR THE MOVIE! **

**anyway. i thought and imagined the future plot of this story i want to tell you to stay tuned! xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**I REALLY DO INTEND A WALKING HOME SCENE.**

**I APOLOGIZE IF THERE ARE NOT SO MUCH HICSTRID. I JUST DONT WANT TO RUSH EVERYTHING. THISNGS WILL GET BETTER IN THE NEXT. BELIEVE ME XD**

* * *

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

I walked with Astrid. I have nothing to say. I don't know what to start. I hope the silence is not bothering her. At this time, I would just put my earphones in my head. But that looks like I'm shutting her off, and I don't want to shut her off.

As we walk, she looks around the surroundings. Maybe it's her first time out of the house.

"Have you been around the neighbourhood?" I asked.

She looked at me with her blue eyes looking up. I haven't really realized I'm a little taller than her. She's only up to my chin

"Um, no... I haven't" she answered honestly and looking down as if it that fact brought her down

This made me sad. Another thing I know about Astrid is that. She loves exploring. I remembered a video from one of the behind the scenes from a movie she did. She went around the set. With the camera man trailing behind her.

"Do you want me to show you around?" I asked, I have doubts if she's in to it. After a day from school

"really?! HA! Ok! Let's go!" She jumped like a five year old girl as if she's going to the toy store.

I smiled at her she was skipping with excitement. Clearly like a child. "Ok, We'll go here" I said, turning right to a curb

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

I didn't thought our walk home could have a little trip. Instead of going straight ahead . We turned right and walked further. And not far after. We got there

"There's a park and I don't know?!" I freaked. I get really happy in parks.

"Yes, I'm surprised you don't know" Hiccup said holding on to the straps of his bag

"c'mon let's go look around!" I demand pushing him to walk forth

"Okay, Okay" he sounded defeated.

We continued to walk down the path. There weren't much people around. We arrived by the lake. I saw some ducks and ducklings at the side and they were so adorable. We walked around the lake. And besides it there are some benches facing the lake where you can enjoy just by looking at it. There was also some paddle boat that you can rent at the lake. I remembered trying one once was very tiring.

We walked through a bridge crossing the lake. I enjoyed everything in this park. It's very calming and there are lots of trees and flowers and it made it very beautiful. The bridge we were walking on was made of wood. But the hand railing were made from metal with some artsy design when it goes to the bottom

Across the bridge was a massive space of green meadow with lots of gigantic trees to give you shade. These trees were the big thick bulky kind of tree and some of its roots are already popping out from below the ground

We walked further through the number of trees then stopped

"This. Is my favourite tree" Hiccup explained gesturing to a really big tree not far from the bridge we just walked from. After 5 trees, exactly. There standing, his favourite tree

"You always go here?" I asked

"Um, yeah. Sometimes When I'm bored during the weekends." He replied

"cool" I said. Looking around further the place

"There is also a tennis court over there" he pointed to the right, "And a playground right over there" He pointed to the other side

"Can we stay here for a moment. I still don't want to go home" I said. Starting to sit down under his favourite tree

"okay, If you want to.." he answered

"Are you going home now?" I asked. He was still standing

"Um. No. no I'm not, I wouldn't leave you here all alone" He stuttered. Taking his own seat not far in front of me.

I leaned on the trunk of the tree and I haven't felt like this for a long time. I pulled out my phone and continued to read that pdf of a book I downloaded.

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

We sat under my favourite tree. She is busy on her phone. And I need to think of something to do. I couldn't just stare and look at her. But that wouldn't be hard I'm sure. But still. I need to think of something.

I thought of reading my book. But no, I'm kinda not in to reading right now. Then I thought of just doodling in my notebook

I brought it out. It has an old brown leather skin covering it. I pulled out a pencil and started. I have no idea what I should draw. Maybe just a tree. My favourite tree this time.

Sketching every detail as perfect as I can. Slowly. The image started to show up.

"Woa! You are so good!" exclaimed Astrid who I didn't notice now kneeling right beside me looking at my drawing

"Um…thanks" I answered shyly

"I draw some stuff too. But you are way good… Is that where you sketch" she asked

My soul dropped and I thought. Am I going to say yes. If I do, She might look at it. Then. She might see my attempted drawing of her.

"Um..yea" I answered

I realized what I said and smacked my face in the inside as she took it from my hands

She flipped and looked at every single page… I felt my heart beating loudly. Beads of sweat started to run down from my forehead to my cheeks. My hands began to freeze. I couldn't control my breath.

"This is really nice" she said. Closing it and giving it back to me.

I swear the inside of would have fainted. What would she say when she saw it, What's her reaction? Is she still going to talk to me.. or is she going to be freaked out

Trying to get my normal breathing back. "Hey, do you want to grab some drinks?" I asked.

Her face brightened up, "Sure, C'mon!"

We both stood up and went to a booth around the park that sells drinks. We only found one that sells lemonade.

"Here" I said. Giving her the lemonade that is placed in a plastic cup with a lid with a bendy straw

"My treat" I continued.

She looked at me, "Woah! Really? I'll pay you" she said.

"No! No, no It's on me" I insisted

She couldn't do anything about it, "Okay, maybe I'll pay you. Next time" she said

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

"How does it feel to be.. you know, All popular" He asked

"You know. Kinda fun but stressing.. You are always in a schedule, and you need to be pleasing to the eyes of everybody.. like, you got to be presentable at all times" I explained. And I hoped I didn't gave him the wrong definition on how it feels to be popular

"Also you get mobbed. And it kinda stress you… sometimes," I finished

"Do some fans creep you out?" He asked.

"Yea. Few, I'm also weird mostly I understand them"

"What about fan gifts? Letters?" do they even arrive to you?" He asked again

"Yes. They do. Actually My mom is sending a bunch of them that started to flood back on our house" I explained

"Did you received all the stuff from me?" He asked

"What?!" I wanted to make sure I heard the right thing

"Um..I said, If you have received all the letters and gifts from me?" He repeated

"From you?" I asked.

"um… yes, Well. I- I'm kind of one of your fans…" He announced

"Kind of?" I asked again. Raising an eyebrow on him, " Are you kidding me?! Kind of?"

"Okay. Actually I'm one of your fans… the addicted ones…" He answered, whispering the last words

I let out a giggle. " You are not my fan Hiccup" I teased

"YES I AM!" he protested. Looking really irritated. "I PUT H's IN ALL MY LETTERS AND SOME OF MY GIFTS!"

"No, what I mean is… You are not my fan cause you are now my friend."

"Oh.., friends?, ok. Friends" He said

"Oh, look. Here's our house. Guess it's goodbye." I said. Walking right ahead of him

I turned to him and waved. And he waved back.

Entering the house. I saw Lisa sleeping on the couch. I quietly walked pass her. When I got in my room. I dropped my bag on the floor and went to the shelf to look at all the fan letters I kept. I have them all in a box. I flipped one by one. I remember seeing a letter with an H on in.

Right then. I saw it. I held it in my hand. On the white envelope. Is an "H" in a corner. I put it down on the floor and looked for more. The other one I saw is in a blue envelope this time. I placed it on the floor. Then I found another one. And another one. And another. And another, until I have all 23 of them laid out on the floor.

"I don't really remember what's in here" I whispered. Picking it all up. I put them all in a bundle and placed it on my table. "I'll read these again. Later" I said.

I dropped on my bed. And then later. I woke up and it's already 5:15

"I slept? Woah" I breathed

I went downstairs. "hey Astrid. Are you hungry?" Lisa asked once I stepped my foot down the kitchen

"Um, no… not yet," I answered

"good. I just called the pizza. It will be here in a few minutes" she said

"O…okay, I'll… just go to the backyard.

I've seen the backyard before. And it's creepy. But I think I should check it out again. I walked out and walked to the gigantic tree. I sat down and rested my head on it.

It was quiet. The wind is blowing softly hitting my face. I closed my eyes

_No I'm never gonna leave you darling__  
__No I'm never gonna go regardless__  
__Everything inside of me, is leaving in your heartbeat__  
__Even when all the lights are fading__  
__Even then, if your hope was shaking__  
__I'm here holding on_

"What the?!" I popped my head bolt-ly to the sound of someone singing

"Is that?..." I kept listening

_I will always be yours for ever and and more__  
__For the push and the pull__  
__I still drown in your love__  
__And drink till I'm drunk__  
__And all that I've done, is it ever enough__I'm hanging on a line here baby__  
__I need more than ifs and maybes__  
__We'll come down from the highest heights__  
__Still searching for the reason why__  
__And now I know what it's like,__  
__Reaching from the other side__  
__After all that I've done_

"Is that?... Hiccup?" I wondered

I crept to the fence separating their backyard from us. I peeked my head up. It was him

I sat back down leaning on the fence. "He has a gorgeous voice" I whispered

My stomach started to feel weird. It always does whenever I hear a beautiful voice. Whenever I felt something weird is happening. Sometimes something bad. Or it just does it

I stood up again

"HEY HICCUP!"

WAaaaAAhh!

I surprised Hiccup making him scream like that. He almost threw his guitar out of his hands. I looked at him as he tried to breath

"Agh! Why would you do that?!" he whined.

"Hahaha! I'm sorry. You have a cool voice I didn't know you could sing that well" I commented

"Thanks" he replied

"You've been here for a while?" I asked.

"Um, yeah." He answered "You can come in our backyard if you want" He offered

"really? Thanks." I said. Opening the broken gate to their backyard.

Their backyard is much more nicer than us, Well now I know I'll fix ours. I sat not far from Hiccup.

"Hey," he started

"yep?" I asked.

"I know a secret! Want to find out?" he asked. Leaning in

"Why not?"

"Ok, C'mon let's go!" he said. Standing up and leaving his guitar. I looked at him. Weirdly. He stood me up pulling my hands. And then he walked leading into the forest

"What? That's the forest. Sorry. I'm not going there" I announced

"aw. C'mon. You'll be surprised promise" He said. Holding his right hand out to a promise

I sighed in defeat. Ok I trust him. I went and followed him, leading to the dark creepy woods

"What is your secret?" I asked. Walking over branches

"You'll see" he replied

We walked for five minutes. It's really getting darker and darker

"Hiccup I'm going back!" I announced

Turning to the direction where we came from. I walked. Not sure if he saw me trailing off already.

"Wait!" He caught up to me holding my wrist

"C'mon. please… were almost there" he pleaded

"okay"

We walked for a couple more distance. The wind started to blow unexpectedly. The leaves of the trees brush at each other. In a distance. I can see light

We pushed through bushes and bushes and there it revealed

"What?... This is Amazing Hiccup!" I exclaimed

"I know right. And you wanted to go back"

I couldn't bring my thoughts up together. How can there be an ocean just behind our house. After that creepy forest. How come… This is amazing I thought

"I love the ocean!" I said.

"I know"

I looked around. There is a tree on the side with a tire swing on it. I ran to it and sat. " I love this" the wind shuffling my hair wildly.

Hiccup came and started to push me while on the swing. "Thanks" I said. He nodded

I enjoyed the ride. But then I noticed. the sun was setting. I took out my phone and took a photo of it. This is so going to my Instagram. I thought. After I took a picture of it. I noticed the time it was already 6:35

"Hiccup, it's late. We better go back now" I said.

"Okay, C'mon then." We started to walk back. Looking back one last time at the beautiful scene. I thought of something.

"Wait!"

Hiccup turned just before we got back into the forest

"C'mon let's take a picture" I said

"What, no.. you go… and take a picture" then he didn't say anything. I looked at him. Continued looking at him. And still looking at him

"Okay fine!" he sighed

"YES!"

He stomped his way back to me. We took our position. I still made sure the background can be seen. With the beach behind of us. I took a picture

"Hey.. wait!, you didn't smile!" I protested after seeing what I got "One more time"

We then again took another. This time, he was smiling

"Thanks" I said

"Can we go back now?" He fumed

"Yes sir!" I teased giving him a salute

* * *

**ANY REVIEWS? WAS IT GOOD? NO? ANY SUGGESTION? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**HI GUYS! very sorry. having a momentarily problem with WRITERS BLOCK. ANYWAY HERE IT IS!**

**SORRY I KEPT YOU WAITING.**

**TOBY LEGENDARY!**

**MR MISTER!**

**POTATO!**

**I ADORE YOU GUYS REALLY!, I SAW HOW YOU LIKE MY STORY AND I DIDNT MEAN TO END MY PREVIOUS ONE WITH "SHOULD I STOP?"**

**FACT IS. IM NOT STOPPING THIS Ti'LL THE END AND I HOPE YOU GLUE YOURSELF WITH THIS STORY!**

**STILL LOTS OF DRAMA AND LOVE AND STRUGGLES AND DRAMA AND SOME EMOTIONAL CRYING AND DYING**

**so yea**

* * *

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

That evening for Dinner. We All sat and ate Chicken Mushroom soup, which Mom cooked. Paired with a mug of Mocha Latte topped with cream and chocolate sprinkles. Mine has small marshmallows.

Who doesn't like marshmallows?

"How is school?" My Dad asked. I looked up to him, "a.. It's good, pretty fun" I hope he didn't hear the sarcasm

"All righty then, good for you"

After Dinner. I took mom's job of washing the dishes so she could go spend some time with Dad, The whole dinner went about them talking about where we could go when my Dad is free from work. I suggested Disney, or that place about Hogwarts.

With the middle of my shirt wet. I proceeded up stairs, Mom and Dad were watching some shows in the living room

When I got in my room, I flicked my light open and sat in front of my table. I dug for my phone in my pocket. They weren't any notifications. So I stood up and plugged my phone to my speaker on top of my dresser between the two gigantic windows.

"Your Song" by Mayday parade started to play, I landed with a thud on my bed. Lifting my head a little. I turned to the window on my left. The lights were off

"She's not there" I thought.

I looked at the time on the digital clock on the nightstand, it was 7:30 in the evening

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

We both ran from the beach, through the forest. And finally back into their backyard. I went for the gate to ours right away, While running, I waved back to him and then I got in the house. The smell of pizza flooding my nostrils,

Lisa suddenly turned to me. Surprised. Pizza stuffed in her mouth making her cheeks all puffy. "Whar harv you vin?" she asked. Struggling to talk clearly

I looked at her. If I tell her what I just found out. She will then ask me more questions. Then it will become endless. And it will be tiring. And much more explaining

Acting as if I didn't hear her question. "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE WHAT I JUST DISCOVERED WOMAN!"

The term woman is… yeah kinda disrespectful. But it's a joke, she knows. And she's only 22 anyway. Not really a woman. She doesn't act like one.

She looked at me puzzled-ly

"THE-THE BACKYARD?! THERES A FOREST RIGHT BEHIND IT RIGHT?! RIGHT!?"

She nodded

"THERE IS AN OCEAN AFTER IT! A FREAKING OCEAN!. I LOVE THE OCEAN!" I exclaimed

When I spat about ocean. She started to mildly choke. She reached for a glass of coke not far from her. When she got recovered

"YOU WENT THERE YOURSELF?!" she huffed "YOUR PARENTS ARE GOING TO KILL ME IF SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS TO YOU! WHAT IF THERE IS A WILD WOLF OUT THERE!? WHAT IF YOU GOT TRAPPED UNDER SOMETHING!? WHAT IF YOU LOST YOUR WAY BACK!?"

She kept on talking slash exaggerating slash making me want to laugh slash I understand

"Look, My parents aren't going to know, and. I'm fine, see?" I said gesturing to myself. Head to toe.

"Plus! If there is a wild wolf out there. I hope it's Jacob" I said smirking

"What ever Astrid. You can't go back there"

"WHAT?! I WAS WITH HICCUP!"

"WHO?"

"HICCUP"

"What a weird name"

I blankly looked at her. Yes it is weird. And that's what I also thought. But I smacked my face. Like really in front of her.

I took a seat. And grabbed a pizza. I sighed

"Yes, I know It's weird"

"But who would name her daughter like that?" she asked

"WHY DON'T YOU ASK THE MOTHER?!" I beamed.

"So, is she pretty?" She questioned

"The Mother?" I asked. Thing are not clear here

"No. Hiccup" she replied

"What? The names for a girl!" She shot back

"HE'S! HE'S! HE'S A GGGUUUYYY!" I moaned. Longer and a little louder so were making stuff clear

"It sounded for a girl" she pointed out tearing a piece from the pizza box

"IT DOES NOT! YES IT SOUNDS WEIRD BUT IT DOES NOT SOUND LIKE A GIRL!" I defended.

I don't really like discussing these kind of stuff with her. ITS FREAKING ENDLESS

"You like him do you?.." she squinted her eyes on me, pointing that finger slyly around in circles to me

"Ugh! He's normal" I explained

"are you abnormal Astrid?"

"Am i?"

"are you?"

"maybe" I dropped

I rolled my eyes away and she shrugged

"I bet he's a nerd" she commented

And I just smacked my face in the inside.

"Anyway Astrid, we have a big day tomorrow, better get a lot of rest" she advised, taking a piece of pizza and her coke to the living room.

I sat and ate another 2 slices then I went up my room with my coke in my hand.

I got to the door of my room and standing there. Outside to the window I quickly saw Hiccup playing with Toothless. Hiccup jumped to the bed then back on the floor trying to catch him,

"They look so adorable" I thought.

I walked in and sat on the corner of my bed, I sipped from my coke, "Hmm, I have nothing to do"

I sat there for a moment and then

"THE LETTERS!" I beamed

Standing up to my table, I sat on my chair and began to take the stacks of letters that I left on the table.

"Let's get this started"

I picked up one. And opened the envelope. It does have an "H" on the corner

_September 3, 2012_

_Dear Astrid Hofferson,_

_Hi!, recently I saw one of your movies and I liked it very much. You did very marvellous. After I saw you there. I checked your Wikipedia and you seem to be a really great person, you are so amazing and you inspire me honestly. Since then. I knew I'm a fan of yours now. You really helped me with everything thank you very much! _

_-Hiccup_

_December 18, 2012_

_Dear Astrid Hofferson,_

_Merry Christmas. I hope you are enjoying your Holiday. I know your busy but please do not forget to enjoy once in a while, In the last few months. I just wanna share that you kept me strong. You changed me and thank you! It's been quite a while since I become one of your fans. YOU ARE REALLY AN INSIPARTION! YOU CHANGED ME! THANK YOU! You are the kind of person I needed to live my life. Please always take care and stay safe. We don't want you to get hurt or sick you know, take care and I love you!_

_-Hiccup_

_January 7, 2013_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR ASTRID!_

_Another year another start. Did you enjoyed your new year? I hope you did. I celebrated with my parents only and it wasn't much of a bang to start of the year. I heard you have new movie coming on this May, I'm looking forward for it! In fact. I'm going to watch them with my parents. Anyway. I hope your reading this. You are really the best. Astrid, I made a twitter account. I hope you can follow me, please? Its ok if you wont. I'll be just around. Yea xD_

_-Hiccup_

_April 26,2013_

_Astrid, I saw the trailer of your new movie project IT WAS AWESOME! You look amazing all with those stunts and karate moves! Its pretty impressive. Now I'm really excited for that movie! Cant wait! Oh, in the last few days. I saw a random hater of you in twitter. I know you would say that I should just ignore it. But NO I just can't help it. Well I have that person in an argument and lastly I just told the person to shut her mouth is she don't have anything nice to say._

_Hope your doing fine. Take care! Always be careful. Were always here for you!_

_Love you very much_

_-Hiccup_

_May 26, 2013_

_ASTRDI! WE JUST WATCHE THE MOVIE AS I WRITE THIS! We just got home THE WHOLE THING WAS MIND BLOWING! AMAZING EVERYTHING IS AWESOOOMMMEE! You were very great. They should give you an award about it. And also I watched your interview guesting at Conan. Where did that entrance dance came from. Haha. Anyway. I would like to see you in person someday. Maybe someday I wish! _

_I hope your doing fine! Please always be careful, Were always here for you_

_-Hiccup_

I put down the last letter I read.

"He is a fan" I whispered.

I still have lots of letter from him to read again. But I think all of these are enough. It was already 9 in the evening.

I went to my bed. I saw Hiccup on his laptop with Toothless right beside him. I needed to go to sleep. I think were going somewhere tomorrow.

Going the bathroom I brushed and washed my face. And then I clicked my light off and went to go to sleep.

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

With my laptop. I tweeted Astrid endlessly

"ASTRID FOLLOW ME?"

"FOLLOE ME PLEASE?"

"GOOD EVENING FOLLOW ME PLEASE?"

"HELLLOOOW?"

Nothing. "This is crazy" I mumbled. I looked out the window.

"she's already asleep… Well its weekend, guess I'm staying up late"

**ASTRDI P.O.V.**

I woke up at 5:00 I know it's a little too early. But I only do it to answer tweets and everything. I need to make a free time for it. Also I read some letters from my gmail account. Things get really flooded. Like in every account. So I really do this.

So I went on for the whole hour. Answering tweets. And reading mails at the same time. At exactly 6am. I got up to take a bath. I took my phone with my and plugged it to the small speakers I placed on top of the shelf in the bathroom.

I played some songs while I took a bath. After I finished. I took my phone and then plugged it to my other speaker which is on the shelf and then turned it up in a volume that I wouldn't wake anybody up.

Looking for a comfortable slash kind of formal to wear. I dug in my closet. I ended up choosing a blue floral dress. The length is down right under my knees so I guess I can wear it. I choose to pair the dress with my black sneakers. I don't want to wear anything else.. or heels

Yes, in special events and premieres. I do wear dresses. But gosh they are so very uncomfortable. They itch me and I end up just showing that I'm fine even if I'm one hundred percent done.

I powdered my face and applied a little brown eyeliner. And done. I don't want lots of make up. That's eewy, in premiers they put loads and loads of make up and if I don't get them off of my face within an hour, surely I get pimples the next day. Loads of pimples. And then there's the lipstick. Before we even leave the house. They apply it on my lips so many times. I always excuse myself to go to the bathroom and then secretly wipe them off. They right after I got out of the comfort room. They will put a thick layer again. I don't like the taste of it. I'm sure your not supposed to taste it but I can. Whatever I do I still can

I went down the kitchen and Lisa who is already cooking breakfast saw me already fully dressed.

"Why aren't you in heels?" she asked. Flipping the pancake she's cooking

Another. I don't like heels. I freaking don't like heels. I would tripped. They only make me wear them against my will. But I always sneak in a pair of sneakers inside the car, So on the whole way. I secretly change those 2-3 inches high heels into my sneakers. And thankfully they wouldn't notice even the heels I stuffed under the chair. But of course. If I'm doing this, I need to have a dress that's covering my feet. And yeah I force them to make me wear long dresses so I can hide it.

But if I only have down to knee dress and I'm wearing heels. I can't do anything but to whine about it. Endlessly

"Cause, I don't want to be in heels" I answered sitting on a chair

Lisa turned with two plates of stacked pancakes. She placed one in front of me and another for her.

"So, what are we going to do today?" I asked as she took her seat in front of me

While I pour syrup and put butter, she began

"First off. You are going to have an interview in a morning show. "Good Morning Karen" and then were off to Meet the Director, producers, co-actors in your postponed movie… expect the meeting until lunch. Then after that we'll eat lunch. Then after We'll go and make our grocery, cause pretty much were running a little low, and then another private interview and then we'll go places? If you want then were home"

I swallowed, "Why do we need to meet about that postponed movie, I thought it was cancelled?" I asked

"I don't know Astrid. We'll just go" she explained

"What about the groceries? Can I grab some gardening supplies so I can fix the backyard?" I wondered

"Sure Astrid, make sure it will turn out really beautiful" she replied

"Of course." I assured

After breakfast I went up again my room took my phone and tweeted, "going to have an interview in Good Morning Karen, better watch me X)"

I went inside the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

My hair is now dry and I just need to comb it and it will be fine without tying it.

"Astrid Let's go! We still have to drive… the traffic!" I heard Lisa call

"Yeah.. Going down" I replied.

I walked up to my desk, I took three bracelet given from my fan. Then I left

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

I woke up at 8:35 It was still early than I expected. I reached my phone from the nightstand and

"_going to have an interview in Good Morning Karen, better watch me X)"_

My eyes widen. That show starts at 8:30.

I panickly got out of my bed. I got tangled with my blanket. I landed on the floor. I tried detaching the blanket and blasted out the door. I ran down past the kitchen

"Hiccup Good Morning!" My Mom greeted as I dashed through

"Morning Mom!" I replied back

I saw my Dad in the living room watching the replay of X Factor

"Morning Son"

"MORNING DAD PLEASE CAN I CHANGE THE CHANNEL?" I pleaded.

My Dad looked at me weirdly, "Okay son…" He slowly gave me the remote. Still not dropping the weird look on me

I dashed the remote from his hand and sat on the floor in front of him. I changed the channel

"So, Astrid. Just a thought. You are a very beautiful girl, Is there someone out there who… I don't know, got your heart?" Karen asked Astrid

She looked tensed.. is there someone who got her heart?, She haven't told us this. Well… nobody from us ask her anyway. But now, the answer can be here

"Um,, yeah. Sort of" She answered simply. But her answer is unpredictable.

"What do you mean?" Karen asked her again.

" I- I know someone, who I have my heart reserved for," she answered.

My heart dropped. At least now I know I have no chance. As if. I thought trying to make me feel better but worse at the same time.

"Can we know his name?" Karen wondered.

Astrid shook her head, "I don't know his name"

"Oh… Well, Thank very much Astrid for being here with us." She shook hands with her

"Well, that's people, next. We'll show you how to make a special recipe call-"

I changed the channel back where Dad was watching. And left.

I didn't saw the whole interview. And the part that I saw, well. Made me kinda sad.

"I should not put my hopes up. Who am I anyway?" I muttered going to the kitchen for breakfast

"Honey, What's wrong? You look… bothered" My Mom asked as I walked in. I sat on a chair and prepared myself a bowl of cereal

"Nothing Mom. I just woke up that's all" I answered

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

After the interview. We went and meet up for that delayed movie meeting. We didn't really do anything. I just listened. They said that little by little they are fixing the problem and the movie might be continued. They advised us that we should all be prepared that any month We might start.

And after that. Lunch. I was so hungry. Lisa and me ate at KFC's when we walked in people started to focus on us. Some did approach me to take a picture with them and sign autographs. Some were shy to approach me.

Then we went to the groceries. It was kind of hard that time. Cause in every aisle someone would greet me, ask for a picture with me, or an autograph. I almost made a scene when I walked in. if it wasn't to the manager who said that they need to let me buy my grocery needs. It's not like complaining meeting people. But sometimes it's like time consuming. But its still kinda funny cause we just finished with some person and then there's another one coming in next. When we got to the gardening section. I told Lisa that I would buy a sack of rich soil and a hanging box. i took 2 big ones that I am planning to hook outside my window. I choose Daisy, cowslip and crocus to plant. I'll be back to buy Rose and bluebell next time

Anyway. There were tons of counter check out. But the one where were in got a long line at the back. The other counters have no one in theirs. I don't know what's with people.

After our trip from the grocery store. We headed to I don't know. It looks like an office. I did another interview. A private interview. They said they run a youtube channel with other more bunch of interviews from other celebrities. They told me that they would send me the link for the interview we did when they posted it in youtube so I can also share it.

Done with private interview. It was 4:30 in the afternoon

"Where do you want to go?" Lisa Asked

"Watch a movie?" I suggested

"What are we going to watch?" she questioned

"Well,… I've been seeing this Frozen movie. I think It good, Its still on cinemas" I answered

"Ok. Frozen then" she confirmed

* * *

**IMPORTANT! VVVV**

* * *

_**ONE QUESTION! DO YOU WANT ME TO PUT UP A BLOG WHERE I POST THINGS FROM THIS, LIKE THEIR ROOM SKETCH. SOME OTHER CHARACTERS. THEIR CLOTHES, SOME STUFF? SO YOU WANT THAT. If YES JUST SAY IT IN THE REVIEWS :)**_

_**AGAIN THANK YOU EVRYONE WHO KEPT READING THIS! I WILL NOT FAIL YOU ALL PEOPLE. AND THOSE THREE FRIENDS! MR. TOBY. POTATO, Mr. MIster THANKS GUYS! :) thank you very much**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay. I kind of read my previous chapter and I noticed some mistakes like misspelled words/names and wrong grammar**

**I am typing really fast and I think I should slow down xD also. I need to re-read before I post. HAHA**

* * *

**AND guys. my stuff are in my profile you can check it out and maybe, follow me in IG or twitter, :)**

* * *

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

When we were buying our popcorn to watch the movie Frozen I suddenly remembered something

"Lisa, you said that Hiccup is a girl and I told you he's not and you said it sounded like one, Have you forgotten that you already met him"I randomly pointed out

"I have?" she asked

"yes! We took him to a ride with us to school? Remember? You met him, you talked to him.." I reminded her

"I don't remember" she said

"Your memory Is getting worse" I commented

"Ha, never mind… just introduce him to me again and next time I will remember him" she replied

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

Well, that interview kind of ruined my whole day. I helped my Mom with some chores and in the afternoon. I decided to take Toothless for a walk in the park.

He doesn't need any leash when we are walking. He can walk on his own very responsibly. Me and Toothless sat under my favourite tree.

"Bud, Do you think I have any chance with Astrid?" I asked while I run my hand on his back

He barked happily. I looked at him, and he looked up at me with his tongue hanging outside.

"You are kidding me are you?" I asked. He then barked again happily

"Nevermind"

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

THE MOVIE WAS AWESOME! We are now in the car driving home. We already ate dinner in a Pizza place. We better slow down eating pizza

**LET IT GO! LET IT GO! CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE! LET IT GO! LET IT GO! TURN AWAY AND SLAM THE DOOR! HERE I STAND AND HERE I'LL STAY! **

**LET THE STORM RAGE ON.. THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY!**

We sang our lungs out driving our way home. Obviously it became our Last song syndrome.

It was already 6:30 pm and were still on our way home. It is kind of traffic and I already miss the internet world.

"Do we have any schedule's tomorrow?" I asked

"Um.. nope. Nothing for tomorrow" she answered

"Yes! Rest day tomorrow!" I exclaimed

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

After we walked from the park. I just stayed in my room. My Mom and Dad went out to buy groceries. They asked me if I wanted to tag along. I asked them if it's okay that I just stay in the house. And they didn't disagree

Now. Looking out the window to Astrid's room. I sat in front of my table. My hand supporting my chin. It's already 7 in the evening. My parents left around 6 and maybe. They are taking a time and maybe, going out a little date.

"She's still not here" I breathed out. I've been waiting for her since the time I got home. Just sitting here. Waiting until the lights flicked open.

I sighed heavily.

I rested my head. Still not removing my gaze from her room

Right then. The lights went on. I popped up my head and I saw her dash her way to the bathroom.

"She's Home!" I exclaimed. I got up from my seat and right then

"Hiccup we're Home!" My Mom called from downstairs. I quickly went down to meet them where I saw my Mom carrying two brown paper bags full of groceries.

I ran up to her, "I have this" I said. Taking the paper bags from her

"Thank you very much Son," she said.

I walked to the kitchen and placed the groceries on top of the table. My Dad followed right behind me carrying another 3 bags full in his arms.

"Ok Son, We brought Nandos for Dinner, could you set up the table so we can eat, I'll take care of the groceries" My Dad requested

"Sure thing Dad" I replied without doubt

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

When we got home. The first thing I did is to go wash my face cause I put some powder on it and a light eyeliner.

Then. I took my phone that I left on top of my bed,

"Finally Home!" I tweeted. Now my notifications are filled with tweets from the interview. Well, I'll give my response on that since most of it were about the guy one I got my heart reserved for and blah blah, blah

I took my Samsung note and I sat in front of my organ where I set up my camera so I can update even though I'm tired and kinda late. Yeah I'll record a new video

I tap record and

"Hi everyone I'm back! Tell you what. I just came home from my interview at Good Morning Karen. Well, not really after that we went to other places and all. But then again! I just got home. Went at twitter and saw lots. and lots. Of reaction about that one question." I explained

"Astrid, Who is the guy? Why don't you know his name? Why can't you tell us? You're having a lovelife!" I read with different emotions in every one

"Well, to explain to all of you this thing. The Guy I was talking about is anonymous. I don't know who he is but he's out there! And yeah that's another way of me saying that right now I don't have that special kind of feeling for any guy I know. But I'm still looking forward to meet that certain guy I have my heart reserved for. And Guys, this is kind of funny. Just a coincidence. I'm actually doing a cover for this new video. I'm sitting in front of my organ and the song kinda relates to this whole thing, so here we go. I've been practicing this"

I began to play. And my fingers swiftly ran across

_Take me to your heart_

_Show me where to start_

_Let me play the part of your first love_

_All the stars are right_

_Every wish is ours tonight my love_

_Pity those who wait_

_Trust in love to faith_

_Findin' out to late that they've lost it_

_Never letting go_

_They will never know the ways of love_

_Got to believe in Magic_

_Tell me how do people find each other_

_In a world that's full of strangers_

_You've got to believe in magic_

_Something stranger than the moon above_

_Cause it's magic when two people fall in love_

_I may never know_

_Why I need you so_

_All I need to know is this feeling_

_Handle it with care_

_We were both to share this dream_

_My love_

_Got to believe in Magic_

_Tell me how do people find each other_

_In a world that's full of strangers_

_You've got to believe in magic_

_Something stranger than the moon above_

_Cause it's magic when two people fall in love_

"So that is all for today. Hope you liked it! If you want me to do more cover you can like this video, click the thumbs up button. Tell me what you think, Bye Byeiii!"

I tap to stop and saved the whole thing. I think I better got too bed or I can still edit this so I can upload it at once and then I'll go to sleep.

**Hiccup's P.O.V.**

The next day when I woke up. First thing I thought is that I'm awake. Then I remembered what Astrid said in the interview. Then I thought of asking her about it because since yesterday At the back of my mind. I always thought who this guy might be. Does he even know how lucky he is?

I sat up from my bed and dangled my legs at the side of my bed. I reached for my phone on my nightstand and saw what Astrid tweeted. It was a new video. I then went to Youtube to check it out

The video was titled "Leme Get this straight"

I have no idea where she thought of Let me to Leme

I watched the while video. She explained about that question from the interview yesterday. The question that's still bugging me until now.

"This guy is really lucky!" I exclaimed a little jealous

But after that whole explanation part, she covered a song. And I didn't know she have that beautiful voice. While I listen to it. I felt butterflies and its. It's beautiful. She sang so beautifully like that voice. Maybe she would be a famous singer if she wasn't a famous actress.

The song finished and the video went black cause it ended. I gave it a thumbs up because I still want to hear other covers from her

I also read the comments below all filled with other fans admiring hoe beautiful her voice is. Honestly we don't know she has that kind of voice.

I placed my phone back to the nightstand and went down for breakfast

**ASSTRID's P.O.V.**

So I wake up around 10:30 in the morning. I went straight down stairs and the kitchen smells like breakfast while I hear the TV in the living room.

"How's your sleep?" Lisa asked. I can tell that she was also tired from yesterday

"Good" I answered. Half awake.

When the food was cooked. We ate together and I washed the dishes. Remember when I said that most of the time I need music. When I washed the dishes I took my phone and earphones and listened to songs. My phone is in my pocket so it's safe from getting wet.

Whenever I wash the dishes it takes me hours before I finish. I don't know why an hour. But listening to songs and with my phone with me. I just end up standing in front of the sink scrolling down tumblr or twitter. I did posted a picture of Lisa and Me from the Cinemas last night in instagram. Then I posted some other random pictures that's just in my gallery. And then tweeting. And its been minutes I still haven't started anything. And then I continued. Slowly I rinse the glasses and plates one by one. And then the utensils. And while still scrolling down tumblr. I scrubbed them with a sponge and I still need to wipe off the soap from a finger so I can scroll down perfectly. And that is time consuming

After an hour and 30 minutes. I finished with my shirt wet in the tummy part. I walked up to my room to take a bath since it's already 11:45 and not long after Lisa will start to cook lunch

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

I downloaded Astrid's new video and after it I listened to it non-stop. I listened with my earphones. Seriously this cover of her is very beautiful. I think I'll listen to it for the whole day

After lunch. I decided to do a little cleaning in my room. I plugged my phone at the speaker playing the video with her cover and just replaying it when it finished.

I didn't have much of things to clean. There wasn't any dust or garbage but I still organized some stuff

I looked out my window and saw that Astrid is not by her desk. So I walked to the other one and there she was on her bed busy in phone. I went back to my work at once cause what a major stalker I am so much.

Not long after. I ended up just lying on my bed. I already unplugged my phone from the speaker but the song was still playing. I was in twitter just tweeting Astrid. I haven't gotten a favourite or retweeted. And also a follow back

"Hi Astrid"

"How Are you Astrid!"

I tweeted and much more. I didn't get noticed but the others did

"This is so unfair, How come!?" I fumed

It's always like this with some fans and their idols. I thought.

So Astrid wasn't replying anymore.

I looked out of my window, she's asleep. With her phone still in her hand

* * *

**THE SONG in this chapter is "Got to believe in Magic" if you want to listen to it. i recommend the one sung by Danille Padilla and Kathryn Bernardo. If you listened to it, tell me what you think. it's a very sweet song.**

**ALSo this chapter is just nothing. Writers block kicking in. this is the end of their sunday. I'm going to continue with Monday when i update :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**So im bored and is now 12:45 to where i am. hell i'll be awake until 3 am. were going somewhere and i want to be asleep through the whole trip. so here's a short chap. lost ideas forgive me. ugh. i hate writers block.**

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

The next morning, I woke up at 5 in the morning because every Monday, We have what we call Morning assembly at the auditorium. It's now 5:45 and I will leave at 6 and the assembly will start at 6:20 until 7. What a pain right?

My hair is already dry and right now. I just sat on my bed just busy on my phone. I looked out of the window Astrid just woke up and went out of her room. It occurred to me that no one might have informed her that we should go to school earlier every Mondays. I put my phone in my pocket and I stood up hanging my backpack on one shoulder and got out of my room going downstairs.

"Bye Mom" I said and kissed my Mom on the cheek while she was in the living room watching something,

"Be careful Dear" she reminded. Which is everyday

Once I got out of the front door, I walked to Astrid's house.

Maybe I should just go to school, I thought. I might humiliate myself in front of her again, I had a doubt at the back of my mind but I still choose to continue, Once I walked up the steps and right in fron of their door. I pushed the doorbell. It took a second when

A slight sleepy Astrid still with a messy hair opened the door, She was rubbing her eyes "Hiccup, what are you doing here?" she asked yawning at the same time, "Come on in" she said

Before I could have responded I already stood in their living room, The T.V. was left open at the news.

"Astrid! Did you already-" I saw Lisa popped out her head from the kitchen but was cut off when she saw me.

"Who is this?" she Studied me from head to toe while she walked toward us holding a spatula in her hand,

Astrid sighed. "He's the one I'm talking about that you already met before" she explained, "it's Hiccup!" she finished

She talked about me? Lisa studied me once again

"Well… you do look handsome"

I felt me face heat up. I literally would have collapsed in front of them but that would be humiliating. Thought my legs were shaking. I don't know if she was just kidding or does she have poor eyesight. I don't really get those kinds of compliment. Actually I don't get any. Except from my parents that is

There was a silence. Except for the TV, I didn't know if I'm allowed to explain why I was there

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

I answered the door when I just woke up that morning. I wasn't that surprised it was Hiccup. He wore a navy blue shirt with a print I don't know. Maybe just random but it looks amazing

I invited him in and then… Lisa, oh gosh she made the situation so awkward, She just commented that Hiccup is handsome, like. I saw his face turning red and he turned to me as if calling for help but that time I was so sorry for him I couldn't do anything. Lisa should have just kept the comment to herself but No, She just made Hiccup so uncomfortable and now it's so awkward.

"thanks, I guess." Hiccup answered whispering in a soft voice

I took a moment to shrug what just happened and proceeded. "So Hiccup, what can I do for you?" I asked. Lisa started to walk back to the kitchen

"Um, I was just.. wondering if, you know we have a morning assembly at the auditorium every Monday? And we need to be at school earlier than we usually do" He explained

My eyes widened. Nobody told me about it. At that time. I was thankful Hiccup was there to tell me.

"What time does it start?" I asked ready to run up to my room and get ready in less than 15 minutes

"6:20" He said

I looked at the nearest clock. 6:00

"Gosh I need to hurry up!" I shrieked. I ran to my room upstairs leaving Hiccup standing at the Living room

"Hiccup, you can sit and wait for her, she won't be long" I heard Lisa told Hiccup.

I didn't even care for the next minute. I took a shower grabbed a decent clothes, put on my shoes, grabbed my bag. Jogged back downstairs. Munched a piece of toast and drank orange juice. I ran back upstairs to finally brushing my teeth and then ran back downstairs ready to leave

"I'm good" I said. As Hiccup watch from the TV while he waited for me Of course I didn't want both of us late so I hurried.

Hiccup stood up and we walked to the door

"Lisa were going Bye!" I lastly said. And she said I better have a good recess since I didn't eat much that morning.

So we waited outside waiting for the bus. But all this waiting is only making us more late

"Can we just walk our way there?!" I asked. Worried that we might be late

"I thought you want to wait" he said

And then we walked to school. Not really. Half walk half run. "Sorry about Lisa" I said

"it's nothing." He answered

"Thanks anyway you went to my house just to inform me" I said. Really thankful I met him and he's very kind.

He didn't say anything he just gave me a smile. That smile. It's a smile but like not really a smile smile. It's hard to explain.

He looked at the time at his wrist watch

"6:15" He announced

We would be definitely late. The school is only a couple of distance away,

"C'mon let's run!" I said

So we started running. And Hiccup was a little ahead cause hell I have a heavy bag that my weight couldn't really carry, We continued to run, Hiccup looked at me, how come he doesn't look tired at all

"I can carry your bag" he said.

I looked at him like seriously? "No, I'm fine" I said

He ran a little slower and grabbed the back of my back, "C'mon well be much late if you don't give me this"

I gave up and let him took my bag. It was much better. But then I noticed he was the one getting slower.

"Give me your bag!" I said.

Without thinking twice. He gave his to me. The weight was no compare to mine.

We finally arrived. The halls were empty. I didn't know the way to the auditorium so I let Hiccup lead the way.

When we got there. I think all the seats were taken and we just stood at the very back.

"Now, go back to your respective classes" The emcee announced and everyone started to stood up

"we won't get punished for being late are we?" I asked Hiccup

"I'm not sure" He replied.

I don't know where Ruffnut and the others are. But we also got out of the auditorium and we switched back our bags and went to our classroom.

* * *

**so,, whatcha think?! Haha hope you liked it :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY GUYS! NEW CHAP. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS. im pretty busy and all hyped right now cause. IM GOING TO SEE MY FAVORITE BAND! i mean MY HUSBAND! xD**

**anyway. here is a guide to help you just in case.**

**LOUIE- black hair bangs like dora but much amazing.**

**SHAUN- Light brown hair, green eyes much lighter**

**CINDY- golden short blonde hair**

**ZACK- brown eyes short auburn hair in a quiff**

**HUNTER- blonde hair and grey eyes**

**BRITTANY- curly blonde hair also blue eyes the popular type of girl but always being dislike because of being so high class**

**LAWRENCE- kinda long hair blonde brown eyes**

* * *

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

I don't know why the morning assembly ended so early. Anyway, it was just a speech and endless reminders that always been told to us without anyone listening. We walked back to our classroom and we were the first to arrive, We sat to our seats while some of the others started to arrive.

When Ruffnut came in, she waved at Astrid and once she sat in her seat.

"So, what happened?" asked Astrid

"Gawds Astrid! I didn't tell you about the morning Assemble. I'm so sorry" I heard Ruffnut

"No it's ok, so. Did they said something important?" she questioned

"Oh, no. they just told us to go back to our classroom, nothing happened. Not even a reminder speech," Ruffnut replied joking at the last one

"So, basically, you just went there and they told you to go back to your classes?" I wondered.

Ruffnut turned to me "Yeah. Just like that." She confirmed

And then Ms. Carolinda walked in and everyone sat back to their seats

"Good Morning" She greeted placing her things on the table

"Good Morning Ms. Carolinda" We replied

"Today. You are going to have a group activity!" she announced

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

When Ms. Carolinda that we are going to have a group activity. I got somehow excited. She then told us to count off from 1 to 4 starting from Snoutlout

I got 2. After that, she then asked each specific numbers to stand up. And I saw who I am with. Tuffnut, Hunter, Brittany, and Shaun.

After we have known our groups. She told us that numbers 1 and 3 collide with each other and numbers 2 and 4 collide. She also told us that 1 and 3 will be team A and 2 and 4 will be B.

A's stand on the left. To the window. And B's the side of the doors.

I then saw some other people I'm with

Zack, Hiccup, Cindy, Louie. And a guy a still don't know.

"Evryone. Please take out all your desk and put them all aside leaving a space at the middle" she requested. And we then moved

"Group A's and B's take a seat forming a big circle in this provided space." Ms. Carolinda said.

I took a seat and this guy I still don't know who whispered. " I feel like a grade schooler"

So all in all we were

Zack, Hiccup, Cindy, Louie. And a guy a still don't know. Me, Tuffnut, Hunter, Brittany, and Shaun

"Now each of you choose a leader." She instructed and they all looked at me but at the end. We settled voting for Hunter. The guy with a JB blonde hair and grey eyes

"Now, I'm going to give each teams a card which they have to follow. This is just an exercise the school wants you to do and I hope you enjoy it. This kind of activity is recommended to develop social interaction. Leadership, teamwork, and also for enjoyment. There is a prize for this activity and I will not tell you until you are all finished. This is actually the reason behind the cancellation of your usual morning assembly. Now, We are given 1 and a half hour taking some time from math. So expect the left remaining time supposedly for your Math subject will be given as a free time."

She handed us the card which Hunter opened and read.

"Okay it says here: Go to the football field and reach a dream. All of each member of the group should participate reaching the goal to meet the success.

"We have a football field?!" I asked surprisingly still now knowing we do, everyone looked at me

"Ha! We need to tour you around when there's time Astrid" Tuffnut spat.

"Okay, but first this." Said Louie.

So we went and walked our way to the football field.

"So? You always have these kind of stuff?" I asked while we walk

"Nope. Honestly I don't what's with them this year" answered Hiccup

"oh, Um. Hiccup, can I ask you who's that guy with a long blonde hair?" I questioned pointing at him while he walked with Hunter and Zack

"That? He's Lawrence. You know that seat you are sitting in class. He used to seat there but was asked to be transferred at the back beside the windows." He explained

"Oh. Really," I felt really guilty he has to be transferred at the back because of me.

"yeah. But I don't think it bothered him" Hiccup replied

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

Astrid and I talked while we go to the Football field. When we got there. There was a pole that has a red flag on top of it.

"Guess that is what we're going to do" Shaun joked

As we walked further. The pole that they put was taller than what we expected,

"Ok, so I think we need three people sitting on top of each other's shoulder" said Cindy

"But it says. We all need to give our own participation" Hunter cut off

"Pyramid anyone?" asked Tuffnut with a sly smile on his face.

Hunter didn't hesitate and agreed at once. "Okay. Shaun, Me , Lawrence and Zack will be at the bottom, We need to be four layers to reach the top. 2nd layer will be Hiccup, Louie and Tuffnut 3rd will be Astrid and Cindy. And Brittany I need you to climb up to reach the flag.

Everyone went to their place. No one complained except for, "Why me?! Why not you?!" Brittany protested.

We were all in our positions. She might as well just do it because looks like Shaun in struggling at the bottom.

"Are you okay,.. cause my weight might be..-" Asked Astrid who is right above me

"No! No! Not at all Astrid" I said totally honest. She wasn't that heavy. But her knees does make my back hurt.

"Hurry up Brittany! Don't be such a baby!" shouted Hunter. But Brittany refuse "are you a twat?! I might fall from up there!" she shot back.

"Why?! CAN YOU STAND SOMEONE KNEELING ON TOP OF YOU!?"

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

Hunter and Brittany were now having an argument. She might as well just do it cause I feel that Shaun can't hold it much holder cause he is under Hiccup and I am under Hiccup. I can feel that we are a little jiggily,

"Shaun can you still hold it?" I asked him. Feeling the struggle from the bottom.

"I-.. Y-e..a" He answered.

I tapped Hiccup's back and he turned up to me, "yes?" he asked

" I don't know about you Hiccup. But your weight is not how you look" I teased.

"Are you saying I'm fat?!" he exclaimed.

I giggled. "I didn't say that. You did." I answered.

"I'm not fat" He said again.

"Hey, I was just joking!" I cleared cause he might take it seriously even though he's really not fat.

I was at the

"BRITTANY! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!" shouted Hunter now completely annoyed.

Then the next thing I know, our side was tumbling down and I hurt my back landing on the ground. I looked around and it looked like Hiccup and me were only the ones who fell.

Well, not really Hiccup landed on Shaun while I fell and rolled to the side,

"Astrid, are you ok?" He asked.

Honestly I'm not. My back hurts from the fall " Yep. I'm good." I said as he helped me up pulling me with both hands

"Thanks Hiccup" I said walking back to the team

"sure" he replied.

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

I fell on Shaun but I stood up at once when I saw Astrid. She looked really hurt but she said she was fine so I guess she is. I did apologize to Shaun and he said it was his fault he couldn't support us all.

"don't blame yourself. Obviously someone doesn't want to participate" Commented Astrid then looked at Brittany who was just standing at the distance.

"THAT'S IT! Change plans. Hiccup take Shaun's place here at the bottom beside me. Cindy, I need you to take Hiccup's place. Shaun. Go to Cindy's place. And Astrid, Since I think you are not heavy. You are going to reach the flag stepping on Shaun if you need to." Hunter gave us another instruction and we moved.

I became at the bottom. Cindy who was at the 3rd layer with Astrid before, took my place at the 2nd layer with Louie and Tuffnut and then Shaun took Cindy's place at the 3rd layer above Tuffnut.

"Astrid go climb up and reach for the flag" said Hunter much calmer than earlier

It didn't took a minute but still Astrid climbed up carefully,

The next thing I know. She landed on her feet safely and we broke our formation. Everyone did a stretch cause it hurts from your back.

Astrid gave the flag to Hunter, "Thanks" I heard him say. "You are not like the other one right there" he continued. Giving Brittany a dead look.

He opened the card again and said, :"Go to the cafeteria and try to have fun"

"What does that mean?!" asked Zack.

"Well, let's find out" Hunter answered.

* * *

**i'll continue this activity when im good and free. maybe after the concert. "BEFORE YOU EXIT!"**

**ALSO GUYS. REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS! :)**

**THANKS!**


End file.
